


Лето девяносто восьмого

by Lady22



Series: Клерки [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ER Percy Weasley/Marcus Flint, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Not Beta Read, Sequel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady22/pseuds/Lady22
Summary: Сиквел к «Клеркам». Таймлайн: лето 1998 года. Первая глава — про Драко, от лица Драко, с гарридрачным бромансом. Вторая — Монтегю и Джордж, с нувыпонели. Третья, на самом деле, логическое продолжение событий первой.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Graham Montague/George Weasley
Series: Клерки [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617283
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	1. Глава двенадцатая, в которой Драко Малфой оказывается жертвой слухов

**Author's Note:**

> FAQ:  
> 1) Давний, небеченный и необязательный сиквел к "Клеркам", рассказывающий про судьбу нескольких второстепенных персонажей. По сути своей набор хёрт-комфортных штампов и диванная психология. Фик долгое время лежал у меня в дневнике и там бы и остался, если бы дайри не взяли в привычку устраивать себе похороны каждые полгода.  
> 2) Гарридрака в шапке поставлена для проформы, она в фике максимум между строк. Джордж/Монтегю на уровне PG.  
> 3) Первая глава имеет номер двенадцать, потому что события фика начинаются почти сразу же после последней, одиннадцатой, главы "Клерков". Это глупо, но пусть так будет.  
> 4) Мне было лень придумывать название.
> 
> Январь 2020 г.

Ощущение было уже хорошо знакомым. Боль в затылке, саднящее лицо и головокружение, мешающее открыть глаза. Шум воды, голоса, слышные словно издали — как будто его оглушило взрывом — и полная сковывающая дезориентация.  
Его неловко держали над раковиной: чья-то рука обхватила под ребрами, чтобы он не впечатался в кран, вторая смывала кровь со щек и носа. Обе руки были нормальные: значит, в этот раз это не Пьюси. Может, Уизли. Вряд ли Флинт. Флинт точно не стал бы возиться с раковиной — удостоверился бы, что ничего не сломано, сгрузил его на диван и бросил мокрую тряпку на лицо.  
— Лучше положить его, — сказал смутно знакомый голос. Раздался шорох сбрасываемых откуда-то вещей. — Неси его сюда.  
Драко распахнул глаза и изо всех сил вцепился руками в край раковины. Реальность постепенно обретала четкость: небольшая каморка с диваном, раковина прямо в комнате, стол, заваленный бумагами, стены заляпаны густой зеленой слизью, здоровенный шкаф в углу, и много-много пустых пробирок и банок из-под пива.  
Рука, до этого державшая его поперек туловища, неловко переместилась на плечо, придерживая.  
— Он очнулся, — сказал Монтегю, стоявший в двух шагах от него.  
На пару секунд распахнулась дверь смежной комнаты, наполняя помещение гулом десятков голосов и странно знакомым бренчанием колокольчиков, и показалась рыжая голова близнеца Уизли — потом снова нырнула обратно, и дверь закрылась. В комнате снова воцарилась тишина.  
— Что случи… — начал Драко, но не договорил.  
— Тебе лучше лечь, Малфой, — сказал Гарри Поттер.  
Драко молча обернулся. Край раковины больно упирался в спину, но Драко слишком боялся упасть, чтобы отодвинуться. Или он просто пытался оказаться как можно дальше от Поттера.  
— Малфой, — повторил Поттер.  
— Малфой, — осторожно позвал Монтегю.  
Постепенно в выражении лица Поттера — до этого нейтральном, почти равнодушном — начала появляться настороженность. Монтегю позвал его, кажется, уже в третий раз.  
Драко внимательно смотрел на свое отражение в стеклах очков Поттера.  
— Малфой, — наконец заговорил Поттер. — Ты пялишься мне в глаза уже больше минуты.  
Драко нехотя отвел взгляд. Поттер был все тот же, что и раньше: в мешковатой рубашке, с гнездом на голове и в идиотских очках.  
— У тебя снова кровь течет, — сказал он, неловко взмахнув рукой — так, словно первоначально хотел вытереть кровь с его лица, но потом передумал.  
Драко просто стоял. На лице Поттера появилось недоумение. Он сдернул полотенце с крючка у раковины, намочил его и протянул Драко.  
— Я лучше пойду, — он покачал головой. Драко казалось, его слова обращены скорее к Монтегю, чем к нему.  
Когда Поттер вышел, Драко прижал-таки тряпку к лицу и перевел вопросительный взгляд на Монтегю.  
— Что на тебя нашло? — Монтегю сделал неуверенный шажок к нему навстречу.  
— О чем ты? — опешил Драко.  
Тот растерянно моргнул.  
— Где мы? — Драко осмотрелся.  
— Это подсобка магазина вредилок, — Монтегю пожал плечами. — Кто-то ударил тебя, когда ты шел по Косому переулку.  
— Спасибо, — кивнул Драко.  
— За что?  
— За то, что не бросил меня там.  
— Это не я, а Поттер принес тебя, — покачал головой Монтегю.  
Краска бросилась Драко в лицо.  
— Принес? — нервно переспросил он.  
В этот момент снова отворилась дверь. К огромному облегчению Драко, это был Уизли. Без Поттера.  
— Видел, кто на тебя напал? — спросил Уизли. Сильно сочувствующим он не выглядел.  
— Какая разница? — Драко пожал плечами.  
Уизли удивленно вскинул бровь и шагнул к нему навстречу.  
— А в школе, помню, бегал к декану из-за каждой царапины.  
— В этот раз бежать придется далековато, — сказал Драко.  
Уизли открыл было рот, но Монтегю его опередил:  
— Такое уже случалось?  
— Пару раз.  
— Не скажу, что очень тебе сочувствую, — заметил Уизли, но без особой злобы.  
Малфой пожал плечами — равнодушие не было наигранным. Он уже от стольких людей слышал, что он заслужил все то дерьмо, что с ним происходило и происходит, что невольно перестал реагировать.  
Драко оторвал от лица мокрую тряпку и осторожно коснулся пальцами местечка под носом. Крови больше не было. Он заторможенно взглянул на испачканное красным полотенце: бросать его обратно на раковину было бы странно, поэтому он просто покрепче сжал его в руке и двинулся к выходу. Уши наполнились оглушительным гомоном толпы и звоном волшебных побрякушек, но Драко все равно расслышал, как Уизли с незлой насмешкой произносит:  
— Боишься, сдам твою кровь в бордель на оборотку?  
Он остановился у бочки с зубастыми конфетами и повернулся лицом к Уизли:  
— Более чем уверен, что эта услуга будет пользоваться спросом, — он едва удержался, чтобы не спрятать чертову тряпку за спину.  
— Пожалуй, там найдут мальчиков и посмазливее тебя.  
— О, поверь, я возьму другим.  
— Опытом тоже вряд ли, — хмыкнул Уизли. — Что-то я не слышал ни о каких твоих подвигах на романтическом фронте, — он задумчиво добавил: — Не считая, конечно, твой искрометный «почти» роман с Гарри.  
Драко укоризненно поджал губы и вдруг энергично взмахнул руками:  
— Спешите видеть! Впервые! Пусть пожирательская подстилка поплатится за преступления приятелей! — продекларировал он. — Здорово, правда? Как ты любишь. Все слова на «п».  
Уизли машинально схватил его за руку, которой он так отчаянно жестикулировал, но Малфой дернулся как от ожога, почти лихорадочно высвобождая запястье. Лицо Уизли дрогнуло, мелькнула плохо скрываемая неловкость.  
— Эта рука с… — Драко зачем-то пояснил, запал ушел и стало немного стыдно за это выступление. — Не выношу, когда кто-нибудь к ней прикасается.  
— По количеству психологических травм ты можешь дать фору даже Монтегю, — заметил Уизли. В этот раз совершенно серьезно, уже не дразня.  
Драко облизал губы.  
— Во всяком случае, теперь я тоже знаю, каково это ненавидеть собственное… — он перевел взгляд на предплечье и сквозь зубы, тихо закончил: — тело.  
Уизли казался растерянным, он неуверенно шагнул к Драко.  
— Слушай, если хочешь, можешь…  
Раздался характерный звук затвора, Уизли резко зажмурился, ослепленный яркой вспышкой колдокамеры. Драко вздрогнул от неожиданности и машинально отшатнулся, неуклюже своротив бочку с лакричными зубастиками — те рассыпались по полу, в мгновение ока рассредоточившись по всему залу, и принялись кусать посетителей за ноги. Драко смазанно извинился, без особого раскаяния, и двинулся к выходу, игнорируя возмущенные возгласы покупателей.  
Вырваться из галдящей, жаркой толпы магазина было приятно, лица коснулся прохладный воздух после дождя, Драко глубоко вздохнул, раздраженно смахнул со штанины укусившего его зубастого ублюдка и направился к «Дырявому котлу».  
***  
Флинт даже головы не поднял от «Квиддичного обозрения», когда Драко вышел из камина в гостиной. Уизли отвлекся на мгновение от стопки документов, кивнул будто сам себе, и молча продолжил что-то черкать.  
Драко быстро прошел к креслу, вдруг сообразив, что так и не выпустил из рук окровавленную тряпку. Он бестолково пялился на нее пару секунд, потом едва машинально не сунул в карман.  
— Не думал, что когда-нибудь это скажу, — раздался голос Пьюси откуда-то из-за спины. Драко вздрогнул от неожиданности. — Но тебе бы уже пора прекратить строить из себя мученика и начать запоминать лица нападающих, — он выдернул грязное полотенце у него из рук и испарил заклинанием.  
— Зачем? — Драко повел плечом.  
— Чтобы жаловаться, конечно, — Флинт хмыкнул, наконец оторвавшись от журнала. — Странно, что ты решил забросить это свое хобби именно сейчас.  
— Почему все считают своим долгом над этим подшутить? — спросил Драко.  
— Не знаю, — сказал Флинт. — Может, потому что я два года выслушивал упреки от твоего отца: сначала за то, что не назначил тебя капитаном, потом — что пытался выкинуть тебя на растерзание Пожирателям.  
— Ты забыл тот раз, когда он саботировал матч из-за царапины, — ухмыльнулся Пьюси.  
Драко молча вытащил книгу, просунутую между сиденьем и ручкой кресла, и открыл на середине, только спустя секунду сообразив, что эта та самая — про славу, страдания и смерть Гарри Поттера. И тут же захлопнул ее.  
— Не понимаю, почему Поттер еще не опроверг всю ту чушь, которая тут написана, — пробормотал он, словно оправдываясь.  
— Потому что, держу пари, он и не читал ее, — Пьюси покачал головой.  
— Об этом даже газеты писали.  
— Он и их вряд ли читает, — Пьюси осторожно забрал у него книгу, тут же добавив. — К тому же, не любят тебя вовсе не из-за вашей маленькой интрижки.  
— Не было никакой интрижки! — возмутился Драко, краснея.  
— Знаешь, Малфой, было или нет — учитывая обстоятельства, вряд ли кто-то в этой комнате станет тебя судить, — хмыкнул Пьюси, наваливаясь грудью на высокую спинку кресла.  
Флинт смерил Пьюси недовольным взглядом, а у Уизли, кажется, покраснели скулы, но Малфой был не уверен. Возможно, так падал свет лампы.  
— Неужели я настолько жалок? — уточнил он.  
Драко показалось, что все в комнате вдруг перестали дышать. Флинт замер, уставившись куда-то в сгиб журнала, губы Уизли нервно дрогнули. Драко задрал голову, встречаясь с ошарашенным взглядом Пьюси.  
— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что за все это время ты так и не…  
— Пьюси! — окликнул его Флинт, немного угрожающе.  
— Флинт, да вы с ним два сапога пара, — сообщил ему Пьюси. — Мерлин, я думал, ты один такой. Наверное, ему тоже нужно зеркало случайных предсказаний и ворох подсказок, чтобы…  
— Пьюси, только попробуй, — Флинт сжал губы.  
— Это просто смешно.  
— Что я такого сказал? — нахмурился Драко. — Как будто жалость ко мне — это что-то невероятное.  
— Знаешь, что по-настоящему невероятно? — покачал головой Пьюси. — Что вас двоих распределили на Слизерин.  
Драко отвернулся, уже поняв, что никто здесь не собирается ничего ему объяснять. А Уизли почему-то улыбнулся.  
***  
Утро начиналось как обычно.  
Вообще все утра в этом доме были поразительно одинаковыми. Сначала на лестнице раздавались шаги Пьюси, который вечно вставал раньше всех. Он негромко открывал входную дверь, забирал свежий номер «Квиддичного обозрения» (сова приносила его часов в шесть утра), а потом долго сидел на кухне: читал и пил кофе.  
Дальше, спустя минут тридцать, просыпался Уизли. Затем Флинт. Они всегда спускались почти одновременно. С кухни начинали доноситься негромкие голоса, иногда смех, иногда Флинт или Пьюси роняли громкое ругательство — когда порежутся, или обожгутся о турку или сковороду, или наткнуться на какую-нибудь чушь в «Пророке», но они всегда тут же одергивали себя, словно вспоминая, что Драко еще спит. Что было забавно, потому что, на самом деле, раньше всех всегда просыпался именно Драко.  
После года, который он провел узником в собственном доме, а затем месяца в тюремной камере, ему нравилось слышать эти спокойные утренние звуки, рутину, нравился неудобный диван в гостиной, нравилось, что люди на кухне приглушают голоса, чтобы не разбудить его, нравилось чувствовать запах кофе и иногда — омлета или глазуньи, или разогреваемой в микроволновке выпечки, нравилось понимать, что весь день пройдет так же размеренно и спокойно. Конечно, иногда случались неприятные инциденты вроде вчерашнего, но такое происходило не каждый день, да и не пугало так уж сильно.  
В семь тридцать, как обычно, раздался звук открываемого окна: сова принесла «Ежедневный Пророк». Послышались едва различимые голоса, шорох страниц, но потом все стихло. Это было странно. Драко медленно поднялся и бесшумно прошел на кухню.  
Уизли стоял, прислонившись спиной к раковине с полной кружкой кофе в руках, и пялился в окно. Пьюси — за дальним концом стола — бледный и напряженный. Флинт сидел ближе всех: сжимал газету в руках, но почему-то не читал, смотрел не на страницу, а куда-то выше, в стол.  
— Доброе утро, — Драко нарушил тишину. Все промолчали.  
В животе что-то неприятно сжалось, взгляд упал на газету в руках Флинта.  
— Что-то случилось? — Драко сглотнул.  
Наткнувшись на очередную стену молчания, он просто выдернул газету из рук Флинта, так и не договорив. Желудок сделал неприятный кульбит, а потом накатила ярость, и сразу же — бессилие.  
— Я не знаю, откуда это, — он чувствовал, как на щеках — да и, наверное, дальше, на шее и ключицах, — вспыхивает румянец. Он посмотрел на серьезные лица всех троих: — Вы что, верите этому? — задохнулся он.  
На первой странице красовалась фотография Драко в магазине вредилок: лицо у него было бледным, немного злым, но больше всего — затравленным. Настолько, что Драко было неуютно смотреть на самого себя. А крупные вычурные буквы в заголовке кричали:  
**ДРАКО МАЛФОЙ: ПРЕСТУПНИК ИЛИ ЖЕРТВА?**  
Дальше услужливо разъяснялось:  
_Семнадцатилетний волшебник долгое время подвергался унижениям и сексуальному насилию со стороны Пожирателей смерти и Волдеморта, чьей резиденцией в течение целого года служил особняк семейства Малфоев._  
Глаз сразу же выхватил ключевые цитаты, выделенные жирным и разбросанные между столбиков текста:  
**_«Теперь я знаю, каково это ненавидеть собственное тело».  
«Пожирательская подстилка». _**  
Драко переметнулся к первому абзацу, гадая, о чем можно было писать целую страницу.  
_Даже и представить страшно, каким кошмаром обернулось для тогда еще совсем юного Малфоя невольное заточение в собственном доме. Еще неопытный, только познавший тихие радости первой нежной влюбленности в однокурсника…_  
— Меня сейчас вырвет, — сказал Драко, отпихивая газету от себя и нащупывая ослабевшими руками спинку стула. Он всерьез опасался, что если не сядет прямо сейчас, то просто упадет от переизбытка чувств.  
Уизли молча поставил перед ним кружку полуостывшего кофе. Малфой выпил почти залпом, не почувствовав вкуса.  
— Это ложь? — осторожно спросил Уизли, присаживаясь рядом.  
Уизли так редко с ним говорил без необходимости, что Драко завис на пару секунд. В голосе Уизли слышалось не просто сочувствие, а почти надежда.  
— Они меня не насиловали, — отрезал Драко, игнорируя странные взгляды, которыми обменялись Флинт и Уизли, и прямой, недоверчивый — Пьюси. — Часть про унижения спорная. Сложно сказать, кто в этом больше преуспел: они или Министерство.  
Драко выдохнул, приходя в себя. Кажется, впервые за все время он ответил так, как ответил бы он прежний: не боясь, что его выкинут за порог из-за какого-нибудь неосторожного слова.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Флинт, — потому что я чуть было не начал извиняться за шутки про твою богатую личную жизнь.  
— О, не стоит, — сказал Драко неловко, не решаясь на колкий ответ.  
— И правда, Флинт, — Перси вдруг покачал головой, — по крайней мере пара из них были почти смешными.  
Драко спрятал улыбку, почему-то эта маленькая странная поддержка со стороны Уизли грела — хотя, скорее всего, он просто задирал Флинта.  
Пьюси фыркнул от смеха, а Флинт закатил глаза и, кажется, пнул Уизли под столом.  
— Подцепил занудство от тебя, — как-то с намеком сказал он. Драко намека не понял — может, показалось.  
Пьюси снова фыркнул, собираясь уже что-то сказать, но Флинт и Уизли одновременно повернулись к нему и хором попросили заткнуться. Пьюси только поднял руки в жесте капитуляции.  
***  
Конечно, Драко надеялся, что кто-то решит пойти вместе с ним. В основном, надежды были на Пьюси. Так уж вышло, что его было пока больше всех в жизни Драко: пусть это присутствие и состояло в основном из разного рода подколок и осточертевших шуток про его квиддичные успехи и чертову книгу.  
Однако стоило ему сказать, что в подсобке магазина вредилок каким-то образом оказался Монтегю, и идти с ним собрались все трое.  
— Не понимаю, что в этом плохого, — в очередной раз сказал Уизли, когда они приближались к магазину.  
— Ты серьезно? — не поверил Пьюси. — Да я бы меньше насторожился, если бы помогать Монтегю собрался Волдеморт. Поверить не могу, что вы двое молчали, — он смерил Уизли и Флинта укоризненным взглядом.  
— Ты только что сравнил героя Великобритании с Волдемортом? — уточнил Уизли.  
— Я же не знал, что он и правда захочет с ним общаться, — Флинт пожал плечами. Особенно обеспокоенным он не выглядел.  
Очевидно, на этом логическая цепочка для Пьюси зациклилась, потому что больше он ничего не говорил. Малфой беспокоился, что теперь Пьюси пристанет к Уизли с расспросами о Монтегю, и все забудут про собственно цель их визита.  
Они подошли к кассе, и Уизли обратился к стоявшей там девчонке, одетой в цветастую форму магазина.  
— Мы пришли к Джорджу. Он где-то здесь?  
Она посмотрела на часы.  
— Судя по времени, они сейчас в шкафу.  
Уизли ничем не выдал своего удивления.  
— А где шкаф? — невозмутимо уточнил он, словно в ее фразе было хоть одно слово, не показавшееся ему странным.  
— В мастерской, конечно, — она махнула рукой в сторону дальней части магазина. — Если что-то срочное, лучше сами приоткройте дверцу. Они накладывают купол тишины, так что могут и не услышать.  
У Флинта было такое выражение, будто у него сейчас сломается лицо. Уизли кивнул и поблагодарил ее, уверенно направившись к мастерской. Пьюси и Флинт молча последовали за ним.  
— Какого черта она несла? — спросил Флинт.  
— По крайней мере, мы знаем, что он здесь.  
— Странно, что Орден не завербовал тебя шпионом в прошлом году, — сказал Флинт. — Интересно, через сколько бы ты доложил им, что Волдеморт в Великобритании.  
— Прекратите сравнивать Джорджа с Волдемортом, — возмутился Уизли.  
— Но там и правда стоит какой-то шкаф, — осторожно заметил Драко.  
— Ты, должно быть, спятил, если считаешь, что Уизли и правда сидит в шкафу, — сказал Флинт, дергая на себя дверь мастерской.  
Уже знакомая Драко комната была пуста. В углу, как он и помнил, стоял здоровенный шкаф для одежды.  
— Может, в нем проход в какое-нибудь другое помещение, — предположил Пьюси, осматривая резьбу на ручках.  
Он прижался ухом к дверце, но ничего не услышал.  
— Просто открой ее, — сказал Флинт.  
— Просто открыть что-то в лавке приколов Уизли? — Пьюси вскинул брови. — Я похож на идиота?  
Флинт молча оттеснил его и взялся за ручку: впрочем, рисковать все же не стал, медленно тяня дверцу на себя. Драко стоял к нему ближе всех, поэтому Монтегю увидел первым. Он сидел с закрытыми глазами, упираясь затылком в боковую стенку. Когда Флинт распахнул и вторую дверцу, обнаружилось, что к противоположной стенке шкафа прислонился Уизли. Их ступни (У Уизли — в дурацких носках с прыгающими жабами) соприкасались где-то на середине, а из-за леса из согнутых коленей Драко не сразу разглядел, что Уизли держит Монтегю за руку.  
Опешил даже Пьюси.  
Уизли, очевидно, заметив свет, открыл глаза и немного недовольно уставился на новоприбывших. Потом взгляд его упал на Драко, и он, кажется, смирился. Уизли осторожно потряс Монтегю за ладонь, привлекая внимание, а когда тот открыл глаза, лопнул пузырь тишины и начал неловко выбираться наружу.  
— Догадываюсь, зачем вы пришли, — сказал он.  
— Монтегю, — выдавил Пьюси, словно и не услышав Уизли, — какого черта ты творишь?  
— Уизли помогает мне с терапией, — нехотя ответил он.  
— Вот теперь ты точно спятил, — сказал Флинт.  
Драко не заметил, как Уизли приблизился к нему.  
— Ты пришел поговорить насчет статьи, так? — спросил он, осторожно отводя Драко в сторону. И продолжил не дожидаясь ответа: — Не знаю, есть ли там хоть слово правды, Малфой, но если да…  
— Я не был ни чьей подстилкой, — почему спокойно ответил Драко, перед этим Уизли не хотелось кричать и распыляться, — я сказал это потому… потому, что к нам никто не относился там, как к хозяевам дома. Меня — всех нас — целый год унижали всеми известными способами, но так — нет. Иногда угрожали, чтобы посмеяться или попугать, но этим ограничивалось.  
— Хвала Мерлину, — сказал Уизли. — А то я уж боялся, что придется проявлять к тебе сочувствие и доброжелательность.  
— Так это ты наплел «Пророку», что меня…  
— Конечно, нет. Зачем это надо. Если помнишь, в магазине тогда был фотограф. А где фотограф, там и писака. Или и вовсе прытко пишущее перо.  
— Если это не ты… — недоверчиво начал Драко, — кому могло понадобиться писать про меня такое? В мире и так не хватит хлорки, чтобы отмыть нашу репутацию.  
Уизли покачал головой.  
— Ты понятия не имеешь, что такое репутация и как ее отмыть. Прости, кажется, настало время выпроводить твоих слизеринских друзей, пока они ни убедили Монтегю, что я пытаюсь обманом выманить его состояние.  
— А это неправда?  
— Я чертов гриффиндорец, — сказал Уизли. — Не собираюсь делать это обманом.  
Драко смерил его недоверчивым взглядом и покачал головой. Они подошли к группке спорящих приятелей.  
— …что я, черт подери, не припоминаю, чтобы кто-то из вас горел желанием общаться со мной или, тем более, сидеть со мной в шкафу.  
— Просто некоторые только недавно из него вышли, — вклинился Уизли. — Было бы жестоко осуждать их за нежелание вернуться обратно.  
— Как же ты бесишь, Уизли, — сообщил ему Флинт.  
— Не припомню, чтобы звал тебя в гости.  
— Что бы ты ни….  
— У нас с Монтегю взаимовыгодное сотрудничество, — сказал Уизли. — Он помогает мне в магазине, а я сижу с ним в шкафу.  
— Это правда, — сказал Монтегю, почему-то смотря прямо на Пьюси. — И я не собираюсь тратить остаток жизни, чтобы вспомнить лицо урода, сунувшего меня в шкаф.  
Перси укоризненно поджал губы и почему-то отвернулся. Наверное, гриффиндорцы все же предпочитали мстить.  
***  
Утром Драко пришло уведомление из Министерства, что он может прийти к 10 часам для разблокировки палочки. Это было очень кстати, учитывая, что одно или иногда два из пяти заклинаний ему традиционно приходилось тратить на маскировочные чары, а одно или два он ежедневно тратил впустую, на глупое «Акцио» или «Вингардиум Левиоса» — когда забывал, что на палочке блокировка и разбрасываться магией по пустякам не стоит.  
Он ожидал какой угодно встречи, но никак не того, что добрая половина волшебников в атриуме будет бросать на него странные то ли любопытные, то ли сочувственные взгляды украдкой. Кажется, некоторые все же поверили бредням лживой газетенки.  
Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от неловкого внимания, Драко спросил у Флинта:  
— Почему Пьюси сказал не разговаривать с вами в лифте? Это опять какая-то ваша шутка?  
Флинт скривился как от зубной боли.  
— Нет, это не шутка, — вместо него ответил Уизли. — Мы с Флинтом не говорим в министерских лифтах. Это из-за прошлого года. В сентябре нашего друга убили в лифте у нас на глазах за то, что он рассказывал про свои планы уйти из Министерства.  
— Вы просто не хотите или…  
— Не можем, — отрезал Флинт.  
— Но как это возможно? Вас кто-то проклял?  
— Нас никто не проклинал, — заверил его Уизли, вызывая лифт.  
Тот приехал почти сразу же, двое магов вышли в атриум, а они втроем — и еще двое волшебниц странной наружности — вошли, Флинт нажал кнопку пятого этажа. Ведьма нажала четверку.  
— Но ведь это странно, — заметил Драко.  
Он повернулся к Флинту и Уизли, ожидая реакции, но таковой не последовало. Оба просто смотрели на него и молчали. Ведьмы бесшумно переговаривались.  
— То есть вы правда не можете ничего сказать? — не поверил он. — То есть даже если я окачу вас помоями или начну оскорблять, вы так и будете стоять и молча смотреть?  
На лице Флинта мелькнула мука. Он явно боролся с собой.  
— А если я… — продолжил было Драко, но закончить не успел. Лифт остановился на третьем этаже и внутрь вошел Поттер. Драко попятился к стенке.  
— Доброе утро, — сказал он. — Флинт, Перси, — он кивнул им, те кивнул в ответ. — Малфой, — он медленно шагнул к нему. Двери закрылись, и лифт не спеша поехал дальше. — Слушай, я… — он бормотал что-то, явно сгорая от неловкости. — Я сожалею, что тебе пришлось пережить такое, — наконец твердо закончил он.  
Драко подумал, что надо бы сказать хоть что-то, но так и не проронил ни слова. Он даже шеей пошевелить не мог. Поттер, наверное, решил, что Драко молча принимает его сочувствие, потому что не менее неловко продолжил:  
— Я и подумать не мог, что они способны на такое. Особенно по отношению к одному из своих, — он отвернулся на секунду, но потом снова взглянул на Драко: — Послушай, — он осторожно коснулся его левого плеча. Драко хотел привычно отшатнуться, но не смог. Плечо словно жгло от прикосновения, а метка начала ныть. — Если тебе нужна какая-то помощь…  
Ведьмы вышли на четвертом этаже, странно косясь на всех участников «молчаливой» сцены. У Драко на лице было написано самое настоящие страдание, и, когда двери снова закрылись и они остались одни, Поттер перевел взгляд на Уизли и Флинта.  
— Я что-то не то говорю? — как-то неуверенно спросил он.  
И снова, ожидаемо, наткнулся на стену молчания. Флинт нервно сжимал и разжимал кулак, а Уизли украдкой подтыкал его в бок локтем.  
Лифт звякнул, прибыв на пятый этаж, Флинт пулей вылетел наружу, почти грубо таща за собой Драко. Уизли вышел следом и повернулся к еще стоявшему в лифте Поттеру. Лицо у того было немного ошарашенное.  
— Спасибо, Гарри, — сказал он на выдохе.  
И двери лифта закрылись.  
— Что это было? — Уизли развернул Драко к себе лицом.  
— Я…  
— «То есть вы правда не можете ничего сказать?» — передразнил его Флинт.  
Драко сглотнул и отвернулся.  
***  
В маленькой коморке сидел клерк лет тридцати по фамилии Джонс и молоденькая ведьма-протоколист с на редкость надменным лицом, к которой клерк иногда обращался как «Эджком».  
Джонс очень долго разговаривал с ним, задавал абстрактные вопросы про добро и зло, выбор, правильные решения и раскаяние. Но в его речи, в его отношении не было прежней остроты и холодности, как будто, чтобы быть к Драко хорошим, только и надо было, что знать, что орава преступников в течение года насиловала его в задний проход. Драко вдруг подумал, что, наверное, странно разговаривать с человеком и знать, что определенную часть предыдущих двенадцати месяцев он провел, принимая в себя член насильника — нескольких насильников, если верить «Пророку».  
Драко поерзал на стуле, и Джонс отвел взгляд. Драко решил, что сопротивляться слухам теперь все равно бессмысленно и надо просто смириться.  
— Мы также вернем вам права на имение и банковские счета, за вычетом суммы штрафа, — сказал Джонс.  
Драко чуть не разинул рот от удивления.  
— Ваши отец и мать будут выпущены из-под стражи в ближайшие недели с условием выплаты штрафа и точного соблюдения требований условно-досрочного режима, которые включают запрет на выезд из страны в течение трех лет, — Джонс протянул руку за палочкой Драко, — вашей палочке мы возвращаем полный функционал. Единственное ограничение: в течение ближайших двух лет вам запрещено менять палочку без согласия на то специальной министерской комиссии. Все использованные вами заклинания будут отслеживаться министерством.  
Драко нервно выдохнул:  
— То есть я смогу вернуться в Малфой-мэнор?  
— Да, как только будут улажены все формальности.  
— Спасибо, — благодарность вышла какой-то рассеянной.  
Но Джонс, кажется, не обратил внимания.  
— Распишитесь в протоколе, — сказала ему ведьма, когда он уже собрался уходить, и бухнула на стол пачку бумаг.  
Драко кивнул и растерянно осмотрел стол, но пера не увидел.  
— Чернила закончились… — пробормотал Джонс. — Схожу за…  
— Твой приятель подарил мне вчера самопишущее перо, — перебила его ведьма, доставая из кармана длинное гусиное перо, заляпанное бутафорской (или нет) кровью.  
Драко поставил подпись.  
— И на следующем документе.  
Драко положил протокол рядом со стопкой и с удивлением понял, что следующая бумага представляла собой почти заполненный лист записи на курсы аврорской подготовки 1998 года. Четвертая фамилия в списке принадлежала Поттеру.  
— Эджком, не та бумага, — Джонс покачал головой.  
Ведьма сердито выдохнула и переложила лист записи в соседнюю стопку. Под ним как раз оказался нужный бланк.  
— Здесь надо написать полное имя и место жительства, — сказал Джонс.  
Драко как раз раздумывал над тем, какой адрес указать, когда в вестибюле вдруг раздался дикий скрежет и чей-то возмущенный вопль.  
Джонс кивнул ему на прощание и направился на шум. Ведьма подождала пару секунд с недовольным видом, когда Драко закончит, проследила, чтобы он вышел из кабинки, и быстрым шагом последовала за своими коллегами.  
На выходе из отдела, только выбравшись из толпы возмущенно шептавшихся клерков, Драко наткнулся на Флинта, втолковывающего что-то Грейнджер — та уже стояла на полдороги к лифту. В руках она держала здоровенную кофе-машину — к ее дну почему-то пристал неровный кусок фанеры.  
— Кто-то должен был разоблачить это жульничество, — сказала она, перехватывая агрегат поудобней. — Соревноваться должны в мастерстве, а не в хитрости.  
— Поставь на место.  
Грейнджер развернулась и пошла к лифту, клонясь назад под весом штуковины.  
— Грейнджер, имей уважение, это символ сопротивления! — крикнул Флинт ей вслед. — Он появился раньше, чем ваш Орден!  
Двери лифта открылись, и Грейнджер вошла внутрь. Флинт задиристо сунул руки в карманы.  
— Нахрена она им? Полвторого этажа в руинах, — он с досадой взглянул на раскуроченный стол с то ли отпиленным, то ли отодранным верхним слоем.  
— Зачем она это сделала? — спросил Драко, впрочем, не надеясь на внятный ответ.  
Флинт и не ответил.  
***  
На следующий день «Пророк» опубликовал аналитическую статью от анонимного автора про то, что не исключено, что череда несправедливостей и насилия, превратившая жизнь юного Малфоя в сущий кошмар, началась гораздо раньше, чем все привыкли думать — еще в Хогвартсе, на шестом курсе, когда он стал жертвой жестокого обращения своей первой влюбленности — Гарри Поттера.  
В середине страницы огромным пятном красовалась черно-белая карикатура — весы с раскачивающимися чашами. На одной — пара известных лондонских зданий, символизирующих, очевидно, Великобританию, облепленных крошечными улыбающимися человечками в мантиях и с палочками. На второй — плачущий светловолосый мальчик, испуганно обнимающий колени.  
**КАК ВЗВЕСИТЬ ПОДВИГ?** — гласил заголовок.  
_Способно ли добро и великодушие по отношению к одним оправдать жестокость и бесчеловечность с другими?_  
Когда утром Драко встал — впервые проспав до десяти — все уже ушли. Он первым делом пошел проверить почту, но вместо ожидаемого квиддичного ежемесячника наткнулся на стопку писем. Он поднял пару верхних и с удивлением обнаружил, что оба они, как и все остальные, адресованы ему. Он на всякий случай сжег все и пошел на кухню, где его уже ждал «Пророк», услужливо открытый на нужной странице кем-то из его сожителей. Две фразы были выделены цветовым заклинанием:  
_«…поражает смирение и бессильная покорность, с какой младший Малфой смотрит на своего мучителя, боясь проронить и слово».  
«…привык к молчаливому попустительству окружающих. «Вы так и будете смотреть и молчать? — спрашивает он с неверием в голосе у своих спутников. — А если я **вас** оболью помоями или начну оскорблять, вы тоже будете молчать?» И те и правда молчат, будто истуканы». _  
На полях значилось написанное явно рукой Флинта: «Советую как можно быстрее научиться говорить в присутствии Поттера, потому что, когда он явится сюда, чтобы сделать из тебя лепешку, без заклинаний ты с ним вряд ли справишься». Дальше, уже другим цветом, была нарисована стрелочка на слова Флинта и подпись почерком Пьюси: «Не вздумай выкидывать эту газету в мусорный контейнер на улице. Иначе, завтра будешь читать статью про то, как твой бывший парень избивает тебя у тебя же дома, а твой бывший капитан его покрывает».  
Драко решил, что более идиотским его утро стать все равно не сможет и пошел готовить себе завтрак.  
Уизли вернулся около пяти, сгрузив на диван рядом с Драко гору писем.  
— Не уверен, хочешь ли ты их читать, — сказал он.  
— Уизли, — позвал его Драко. Тот остановился в двери. — Вы с Флинтом не думали… — он замялся, подыскивая слова, а Уизли почему-то ощутимо напрягся. — Как решить проблему с лифтом?  
Уизли, кажется, с облегчением выдохнул.  
— Тебе ведь интересно, как тебе решить свою, так? — спросил он.  
Драко кивнул.  
— Нужно для начала понять, почему это происходит. У нас с Флинтом все очевидно.  
Драко задумался:  
— Мне просто странно разговаривать с ним после всего, что произошло. В том числе и между нами, — он осекся и бросил опасливый взгляд на Уизли. Но тот, кажется, не спешил забрасывать его скабрезными шуточками. — Я имею в виду, что у нас с ним долгая история ненависти и непонимания, а не то, что мы спали, — на всякий случай пояснил он. — Мне сложно поверить, что война закончилась, что мы больше не смертные враги, что он сначала чуть не убил меня тогда, на шестом курсе, а потом, во время битвы, спас из горящей выручай-комнаты.  
— Он чуть не убил тебя? — не поверил Уизли.  
— Напал на меня в туалете для девочек, — сказал Драко и добавил: — ни с того ни с сего.  
— Для девочек? — уточнил Уизли таким тоном, каким обычно спрашивают класть ли горошек в салат.  
— У нас с Поттером тоже есть секреты.  
Уизли хмыкнул, почти улыбнувшись, и сел в кресло напротив.  
—Мы уже пробовали заговорить в лифте. И вместе, и поодиночке. Но ничего не выходит. То, что ты сказал тогда, — неплохая идея. Наверное, если появится какой-нибудь стрессовый фактор, что-то может получиться.  
— То есть мне нужен стрессовый фактор, чтобы я смог разговаривать в присутствии Поттера? Но для меня общение с Поттером и так стрессовый фактор.  
— Это и не должно быть легко.  
— По крайней мере, лифт от вас не уедет дальше, чем на шесть этажей. А вот Поттер вряд ли согласится ждать, пока я смогу побороть психологические травмы, чтобы поговорить с ним. Или хотя бы в его присутствии. Или хотя бы шевелиться в его присутствии.  
— Малфой, — в глазах Уизли появился какой-то задорный огонек. — Если общество Поттера для тебя такой стресс, ты ведь можешь вообще с ним не встречаться.  
— Я хотел сказать ему спасибо за выручай-комнату, — почему-то вырвалось совершенно серьезное — прежде, чем Драко сообразил, что ответить на шпильку. Он осекся и продолжил, не дав Уизли отреагировать: — Хотя забавно, как поменялись наши с Поттером роли. Поначалу, когда только вышла морганова книга, мне кричали в след, что я извращенец и сбиваю с истинного пути чистого гриффиндорского мальчика.  
— О, неужели? Гарри Поттер — жертва твоего коварства?  
— Это было в тот раз, когда Флинт вел меня в Мунго с разбитым лицом, — сказал Драко. — Какой-то придурок чуть не сбил нас с ног. И еще вопил, что по моему отцу плачет тюрьма. Своевременное наблюдение, учитывая, что мой отец тогда в тюрьме и был.  
Уизли закрыл лицо ладонями и покачал головой.  
— Малфой, он кричал это не тебе.  
— В смысле? — Драко удивленно уставился на него. — Там был еще один извращенец, совративший бедного наивного гриффиндорца?  
У Уизли было странное лицо в ту секунду. Кажется, он хотел объяснить что-то, но в этот момент кто-то начал ломиться в дверь.  
— Больно это признавать, — сказал Уизли, — но, кажется, Флинт был прав. Если ты хочешь сбежать, то самое время. Вряд ли он сильно обрадовался, прочитав сегодняшний «Пророк».  
— Я поговорю с ним, — сказал Драко.  
Уизли смерил его скептическим взглядом и пошел открывать. Поттер влетел в гостиную как ураган и бросил на журнальный столик перед Драко стопку конвертов разной толщины.  
— Знаешь, Малфой, я, конечно, уже привык не ожидать ничего хорошего, но, чтобы выкинуть такое дерьмо, надо быть просто конченым ублюдком.  
Драко привычно молчал. Ему ужасно хотелось спросить, как вышло, что Поттер так поздно прибежал разбираться. Ну и сказать, что не виноват, конечно же. Но он не мог.  
— Гарри, — Уизли шагнул к нему, но Поттер его проигнорировал.  
— После всего, что произошло… Мерлин, как можно оставаться все той же мелочной крысой после всего, что произошло за это время? — он схватил охапку писем и потряс у Драко перед носом. — Знаешь, сколько таких я получил за сегодня? — уточнил он. — Столько, что, когда я открыл дверь, они выстлали мне всю садовую дорожку!  
Он зло разорвал конверт и с ненавистью прочитал первую строчку.  
— Дорогой мистер извращенец!  
Отбросил конверт в сторону, потянулся за другим.  
— Ты позор факультета Гриффиндор!  
— Гарри Поттер, ты должен понести наказание за свои преступления! — он взглянул на Драко. — Преступления, твою мать!  
Драко просто следил за тем, как Поттер берет очередное письмо и читает из него какую-нибудь строчку. Горло неприятно сдавило, а щеки заалели от злости и обиды (он даже не знал, на кого: на Поттера или на себя и собственный дурацкий недуг).  
— О, а вот это тебе понравится. Гарри Поттер, твое место — в камере, вместо Люциуса Малфоя.  
Поттер взялся за самый толстый конверт — но порвать его так же просто, как остальные, у него не получалось. Посередине шла красная пунктирная линия — для разрыва. Наверное, Поттер не особо был знаком с волшебными посылками да и посылками вообще. Драко нервировало, что Поттер стоит меньше чем в метре от него, а он даже не может найти силы воли протянуть руку и вырвать чертов конверт у него из рук. Даже просто вскочить на ноги не может, замерев, словно равнодушная статуя.  
Поттер наконец разобрался и со злостью дернул пакет за края, разрывая его пополам. В следующую секунду руки и живот Драко обожгло невыносимой болью. Желто-зеленый гной бубонтюбера, зловонный, весь в омерзительных сгустках, прожег ткань за секунду, разъедая теперь кожу.  
Он успел заметить ужас на лице Поттера, на которого, о чудо, не попало ни капли, а затем все заволокло пеленой. Он смутно видел, что Поттер дергается к нему навстречу, но Уизли отталкивает его, крича Драко, чтобы он стряхнул гной. Но Драко не мог. Уизли выкрикнул «Агваменти», едва борясь с паникой в голосе, и Драко с ног до головы окатило водой — и еще раз. На мгновение стало легче, но потом боль вернулась, и Драко потерял сознание, думая о том, что гной наверняка разъел и метку тоже.  
***  
Он очнулся на двуспальной кровати в темной спальне. Горел только слабый торшер в глубине комнаты. Рук Драко не чувствовал. Он судорожно вдохнул, боясь опустить взгляд.  
— Как ты? — непривычно серьезно спросил Пьюси.  
Драко не сразу заметил его. Тот сидел с книгой в кресле у окна, но сейчас переместился на край кровати, вглядываясь в лицо Драко.  
— Я не чувствую рук, — вышло как-то хрипло и жалко.  
— Уизли наложил на них все обезболивающие чары, которые знал. Повезло, что там был он. Поттеру бы пришло в голову стряхивать с тебя гной голыми руками, а в исполнении Флинта я даже бодроперцевое зелье пить бы не советовал.  
Драко выдавил улыбку. Пьюси коснулся его щеки, осторожно разглаживая пластырь.  
— Все будет нормально. Мелкие ожоги на лице и бедре заживут без следа. На руках и животе могут остаться небольшие шрамы, — он помедлил, — но ты, судя по всему, шрамов не боишься.  
Драко отвел взгляд. Конечно, заклинания не могли не слететь. Наверное, и Поттер видел.  
— Где я? — спросил он, чтобы не молчать. В голове все еще жил тот ужас перед бессилием, когда не можешь ни пошевелиться, ни даже закричать.  
— В спальне Уизли и Флинта.  
— Вы соединили кровати?  
Пьюси неслышно хмыкнул, снова осторожно касаясь его щеки. Наверное, бестолковый Поттер по-геройски вызвался помочь и криво наклеил пластыри своими корявыми пальцами.  
— Она и была двуспальной, Малфой.  
— Но… — Драко не договорил.  
Пьюси еще раз хмыкнул, убирая руку.  
— Я сменю тебе повязки, — сказал он все еще переваривающему новость Драко. — Раны пока выглядят не очень хорошо, так что лучше не смотри. Не бойся, ты ничего не почувствуешь.  
Драко видел краем глаза, как мелькают в воздухе белые бинты, но рукой и правда не чувствовал даже просто наличие прикосновений.  
— Это плохо, когда одновременно накладывается много обезболивающих чар? — спросил Драко.  
Пьюси продолжил свою работу.  
— Привыкания это не вызовет: я так понимаю, с тобой такое не часто случалось. Минус в том, что чары влияют друг на друга. Первое время они, как сейчас, многократно усиливаются за счет того, что их эффекты накладываются друг на друга. Но дальше их обычная длительность и интенсивность меняются. Заклинания средней мощности, которые держатся сутки, а то и больше, иссякнут меньше чем через десять часов, действие сильных начнет «скакать» и так далее. Это не страшно, — Пьюси отбросил грязный бинт и смазал руку чем-то. — Главное, говори, если вдруг станет больно. Пока здесь посижу я, потом придет еще кто-нибудь.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Драко, на мгновение закрывая глаза. — Флинт, наверное, в ярости, что я занял его кровать.  
— Сложно сказать.  
— Почему вы просто не сказали мне про них с Уизли?  
— Ты тоже не кидаешься рассказывать всем про шрамы на груди.  
— Это личное, — не задумываясь сказал Драко и тут же недовольно цокнул языком.  
Пьюси переместился к его левой руке.  
— Метку задело, да? — не удержался Драко, когда Пьюси выбросил в ведро запачканный кровью и лекарством бинт.  
— Все не дает покоя моя слава? — со странной интонацией уточнил Пьюси. Драко так и не понял, смеется тот или спрашивает серьезно.  
Драко ждал ответа.  
— Конечно, задело, — наконец заговорил он. — Гной уничтожил кожу, на которую нанесена метка, но не саму метку. Как только кожа восстановится, метка появится снова. Поверь, если бы все было так просто, я бы не стал отрезать себе руку по локоть.  
Драко изо всех сил сжал веки не секунду, давя разочарование, скапливающееся внутри.  
— Больно? — наверное, Пьюси заметил его жест.  
Очень хотелось ответить «да», но Пьюси спрашивал о другом.  
— Нет, все нормально.  
— Хорошо. Сейчас я перевяжу тебе живот. Там чувствительность сильнее, ты заметишь механические прикосновения.  
Драко кивнул. Он нервно втянул воздух, когда Пьюси откинул простынь наполовину, обнажая исполосованную уродливыми шрамами грудь.  
— Они не всегда такие, — зачем-то выдавил Драко. — Обычно они белые и тоньше, издалека и не видно. Они алеют, когда мне больно, или страшно, или когда я очень злюсь.  
— Поттер сказал, они от какого-то редкого проклятья.  
Драко почему-то покраснел, услышав его имя. Пьюси продолжил:  
— Я однажды делал целое исследование по способам удаления шрамов. Если хочешь, подниму записи. Полностью убрать вряд ли получится — слишком много времени прошло, но частично — да. Думаю, это лучше, чем маскировать их заклинаниями каждый день, — он закончил с повязкой и снова накрыл Драко. — Подумай.  
— Хорошо, — Драко чуть поколебался: — Вы сказали Поттеру, что я ничего не делал для того, чтобы…  
— Конечно. Боюсь, он даже грозил зайти к тебе с извинениями.  
Драко хмыкнул. Он сам не знал почему, но смешок вышел вовсе не злым и не презрительным.  
— Тебе нужно поспать, — сказал Пьюси. — Зови, если что-то нужно. Я буду здесь всю ночь.  
Драко закрыл глаза.  
***  
На следующее утро ему помогли чуть приподняться на подушках и посмотреть на собственные предплечья, замотанные толстым слоем бинта. Боль, пока еще небольшая, уже вырисовывалась, с каждым часом становясь все заметней и нервируя все сильней.  
После обеда пришел Монтегю.  
— Уизли просил передать, что, по его мнению, даже ты не заслужил такого наказания, — сказал он, осторожно усаживаясь на край кровати. — Передал это, — продемонстрировал Драко цветастую коробку и пристроил ее на тумбочку. — Как ты?  
Драко попытался пожать плечами, но руки тут же отдались болью.  
— Нормально, — ответил он. — Передай, что я польщен. Не понимаю только, как вы с ним в принципе умудрились пересечься и сойтись.  
— Он предложил работу. Не так-то просто найти работу, знаешь ли, когда ты даже Хогвартс не окончил. Это если закрыть глаза на то, что справку об отсутствии психических заболеваний я тоже вряд ли получу.  
— Не припомню, чтобы у вашей семьи когда-то были проблемы с деньгами.  
— Мне просто надоело быть психом без друзей, запертым в четырех стенах.  
— Прости, — Драко стало стыдно за свою недогадливость. — Прости, что не навещал.  
— Я не злюсь, — Монтегю примиряюще коснулся его бедра.  
Драко вздрогнул от боли, и Монтегю виновато отдернул руку.  
— Не знал, что у тебя и там ожоги.  
— Учитывая, что, когда меня окатило гноем, я сидел на диване, чудо — что там их так мало. Уверен, отец не оценил бы иронии, если бы род Малфоев — после всего того, что нам удалось пережить, — прервался так глупо.  
Монтегю фыркнул, чуть приподнимая простынь. Всего одна повязка — посередине бедра.  
— Больше похоже на подвязку для чулок, — заметил он.  
— Спасибо, что укрепляешь мою веру в собственную мужественность, — поблагодарил Драко. — Это очень важно для меня в связи с последними _новостями._  
Монтегю похлопал его по ноге, на этот раз тщательно избегая забинтованного участка.  
***  
В следующий раз Драко проснулся от жажды.  
— Пьюси, — хрипло позвал он.  
— Воды? — уточнили откуда-то сбоку.  
Драко кивнул прежде, чем сообразил, кому принадлежит голос. Поттер налил стакан воды и протянул Драко. Потом убрал руку.  
— Прости, я... — он перевел взгляд на его замотанные бинтом предплечья и кисти.  
И зачем-то пересел повыше. Драко с ужасом понял, что Поттер осторожно просовывает ладонь ему под шею, приподнимая голову, и подносит стакан к губам.  
Драко судорожно сглотнул воду, чувствуя, как часть все равно течет мимо. Поттер дал ему сделать еще пару глотков и уложил обратно, выуживая из нагрудного кармана носовой платок. Это было странно и смущало — то, как он касался подбородка Драко через тонкую хлопковую ткань, как спускался к шее. Поттер вдруг замер, уставившись куда-то ему в ключицу, убрал руки, отвернулся.  
— Из-за меня на тебе теперь шрамов больше, чем у Грюма. Не хватает только деревяшки вместо ноги.  
Поттер осекся, переводя взгляд на лицо Драко.  
— Прости. Прости, что ты опять из-за меня пострадал. Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Если бы я знал… — он взглянул на заползающие на ключицу и шею шрамы от «Сектумсемпры», — То понял бы, что, чтобы навсегда выставить меня школьным злодеем, тебе достаточно отправить в «Пророк» собственную фотографию без рубашки.  
В голосе Поттера было столько досады и неподдельного раскаяния, что у Драко снова пересохло в горле, а лицо, кажется, стало покрываться уродливыми пятнами румянца.  
— Тебе, наверное, не хочется об этом говорить, — Поттер взглянул на его покрасневшее лицо. — Да и я, скорее всего, последний человек, которого тебе хочется видеть. Хотя, знаешь, жаль, что это проклятье появилось только сейчас. Представляешь, сколько всего можно было бы избежать, если бы ты с первого курса терял дар речи в моем присутствии, — Поттер тяжело вздохнул и снова перевел на Драко виноватый взгляд. — Я не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало так, будто я виню во всем тебя. Если подумать, ты всегда ограничивался словами, а вот я, судя по всему, уже второй раз умудрился тебя изуродовать неловким взмахом руки, — Поттер помолчал и поправился, смотря в свекольно-красное лицо Драко, — Я не хотел сказать, что этот шрам тебя уродует, — он покачал головой. — Мерлин, кажется, мне лучше уйти. Выздоравливай, ладно? — Поттер коснулся рукой его бедра, чудом не угодив по ожогу, поспешно поднялся и вышел.  
***  
В пятницу Поттер пришел снова, такой же рассеянный и странный, как и в прошлый раз. Пару минут он нес свою чушь, потом замолчал, изучая содержимое прикроватной тумбочки. Он вдруг удивленно потянулся к коробке конфет, про которую Драко давным-давно и думать забыл.  
— Надо же, это от Джорджа, — не поверил он, заметив подпись на конверте, просунутом за подарочную ленточку. — Ты даже не открыл?  
Драко, естественно, не ответил. Хотя, даже умея говорить, он бы вряд ли стал что-то отвечать. Как, черт возьми, он может что-то открыть, когда его руки до кончиков пальцев замотаны бинтом?  
Но Поттеру ответ был и не нужен. Он без спросу распечатал конверт и зачитал короткое письмо:  
_Малфой,  
Сочувствую насчет инцидента с гноем. На редкость подлая выходка.  
Перси также рассказал про твою небольшую проблему с общением. Не уверен, что это поможет, но, на всякий случай, высылаю коробку «Откровений до Озверения». На записках к конфетам специально оставляю только надписи «ответь» (на красных) и «спроси» (на зеленых).  
И помни, что иногда самое дурацкое средство может оказаться самым действенным!  
Дж. Уизли_  
— Идея, по-моему, неплохая, — заметил Поттер. — Ты как? — он перевел взгляд на лицо Драко. — Закрой глаза, если согласен.  
И Драко, к своему удивлению, закрыл глаза.  
Разговор был идиотским и неловким, как и любой разговор с Поттером, — но конфеты сработали. Поттер задавал вопрос, а затем давал Драко конфету — осторожно, чуть надавливая на губы шоколадным боком. Драко больше всего на свете боялся даже не содержания вопроса, а того, что ненароком коснется пальцев Поттера языком или обхватит губами вместе с конфетой.  
После череды первых бестолковых вопросов, Поттер спросил:  
— Почему у тебя остался шрам? Ведь Снейп же говорил, что шрамов не будет.  
— Снейп замаскировал мне метку заклинанием и отправил в Больничное крыло. Но я так боялся, что чары слетят и Помфри все узнает, что соврал ей, что не хочу его убирать.  
Поттер кивнул.  
— А сейчас?  
Драко отвел глаза.  
— Не ответишь? — рука Поттера осторожно коснулась колена. Он пару секунд изучал лицо Драко, а потом положил красную конфету обратно в коробку и вместо нее достал зеленую. — Тогда спроси ты.  
Драко кивнул. Наверное, все же было что-то такое в магии вредилок, что заставляло не только честно отвечать, но и задавать честные вопросы — только те, которые интересовали.  
— На слушании по делу моего отца ты говорил, что был связан с Волдемортом и иногда видел его глазами то, что происходит в Малфой-мэноре. И ты… — Драко с трудом сглотнул, — ты сказал, что видел, как он пытает меня после провала с Дамблдором.  
— Это правда, — Поттер осторожно кивнул, утыкаясь взглядом Драко в шею.  
Наверное, в глазах Драко мелькнула паника, потому что Поттер продолжил уже тише, словно боялся напугать еще больше.  
— Я видел, как он несколько раз подряд держал тебя под «Круциатусом», а потом… — Поттер коснулся плеча Драко. — Но дело не в том, что я видел, а в том, что я был в этот момент в его голове. И там была не столько злость, сколько безразличие. Он мучал тебя не потому, что ты его подвел, он просто развлекался, унижая вашу семью, — Поттер замялся. — Поэтому я и поверил той статье.  
Какое-то время Поттер ничего не говорил, и Драко напряженно ждал, что последует дальше.  
— Я не прошу тебя рассказать, — наконец серьезно, но будто колеблясь, начал он, — просто скажи, там было хоть слово правды?  
От вопроса во рту стало горько, но Драко постарался не показывать вида. Магия вредилок, конечно, не давала ему солгать, но и не вынуждала отвечать со звериной серьезностью.  
— То, что я, как Златовласка, сидел в комнате в башне и ждал, когда кто-нибудь наконец убьет чертового урода и закончит войну,— наконец сказал он. — Да, и то, что ты таскался за мной хвостом весь шестой курс.  
Поттер слабо улыбнулся, невольно бросив взгляд на неаккуратно подстриженные волосы Драко.  
— Я делал это не для того, чтобы забраться к тебе в штаны. Надеюсь, хоть ты это понимаешь, — на всякий случай пояснил Поттер. Он говорил с обычной беззаботной интонацией, но Драко почувствовал, как Поттер осторожно погладил его руку, от плеча до локтя — то ли инстинктивно, то ли хотел ободрить. Он вообще много к нему прикасался.  
Драко перевел красноречивый взгляд на коробку, но Поттер почему-то не спешил протягивать ему следующую конфету. И выражение его лица снова стало серьезным. Драко почувствовал, как что-то холодеет и обрывается внутри.  
— Все ведь не так просто, да?.. — спросил Поттер. — Тогда, в мэноре, они…  
Горло сдавило спазмом. Фраза прозвучала оборванной, оброненной словно невпопад — будто ни к чему конкретному и не относилась. Поттер смотрел на Драко, наверное, ожидая какого-то знака. Что Драко кивнет, или моргнет, или хотя бы поведет глазами. Но Драко лишь сидел неподвижно, только сжав губы изо всех сил. И, наверное, лучше бы он ответил, хоть как-то среагировал, потому что его молчание и сжатые губы говорили лучше слов. И Драко с новой силой возненавидел чертова Поттера, потому что он пока — снова — единственный, кто отказался ему подыграть.  
— Прости, что не спас и тебя, — наконец сказал Поттер, его рука коснулась локтя Драко. Он закончил чуть погодя: — Ты был таким же пленником в том доме, как и Луна, и Олливандер, и мы. Я знал это еще с июня. Наверное, единственный, кто знал.  
Сердце пропустило удар. Поттер тяжело сглотнул, продолжая:  
— Я так привык тебя ненавидеть, что в какой-то момент забыл, что ты обычный человек. Начало казаться, что у тебя иммунитет от подначек и боли, — он едва заметно пожал плечами. — За все время мне и в голову не пришло, что тебе тоже нужна была помощь.  
Поттер все-таки бросил быстрый взгляд на лицо Драко, и вдруг в ужасе отдернул руку от его забинтованного локтя.  
— Мерлин, я просто идиот, — со смесью ужаса и досады прошептал он, вскакивая с кровати. — Ты же не можешь ни заговорить, ни убрать руку. Сколько ты уже терпишь? — в голосе Поттера было почти страдание. Да и выглядел он прямо как эльф, который вот-вот побежит прижигать себе пальцы. — Я позову Пьюси.  
Драко смотрел за тем, как он уходит. Внизу раздался его взволнованный голос. Немного ошарашенный Пьюси появился в дверях меньше чем через минуту.  
— Я сейчас переналожу заклинание, — сказал он немного удивленно, подсаживаясь к Драко. В его выражении было больше раздражения, чем беспокойства. — На правом предплечье раны уже почти затянулись, не думаю, что твой приятель тебе что-то повредил, подержав две минуты под ручку.  
— Не нужно. Мне не больно, — сказал Драко.  
Пьюси убрал палочку и перевел спокойный взгляд на лицо Драко.  
— Малфой, — тихо позвал Пьюси. Драко не поднял на него глаз. — Ты плачешь.  
Драко не ответил.

***  
К концу недели Драко наконец встал с кровати. Живот все еще был залеплен гигантским пластырем, а руки туго забинтованы — но Пьюси удалось ускорить восстановление пальцев, так что теперь Драко мог кое-как держать палочку и использовать элементарную магию. Единственный минус заключался в том, что его снова отправили спать на диван.  
В дверях кухни он невольно затормозил. Оказывается, Флинт с Уизли тоже уже встали. Уизли пил кофе, читая утреннюю газету, Флинт сидел напротив с каким-то квиддичным журналом. Драко смотрел, пытаясь заметить хоть что-нибудь: взгляд, или улыбку, или соприкасающиеся лодыжки под столом, или сцепленные руки. Но это были все те же Флинт и Уизли. Драко начинало казаться, что Пьюси просто задурил ему голову.  
— Ты теперь теряешь дар речи и в нашем присутствии? — уточнил Флинт.  
— Доброе утро, — очнулся Драко, проходя внутрь.  
— Доброе утро, — откликнулся Уизли немного растерянно. — Тебе помочь? — спросил он, следя за тем, как Драко неловко выливает остатки кофе себе в чашку, левитируя кофейник над столом.  
— Я сам.  
Палочку он мог сжимать только кончиками пальцев, поэтому та тряслась — а вместе с ней и кофейник. Но Драко удалось почти не расплескать кофе. Драко сел рядом с Уизли, с Флинтом он все еще чувствовал себя неуютно. Наверное, им так и не суждено было найти общий язык.  
Драко попытался взять чашку, но та была слишком тяжелой и горячей. Уизли вдруг направил на нее свою палочку и произнес пару заклинаний.  
— Попробуй теперь, — попросил он.  
В этот раз Драко без труда поднял ее: чашка стала почти невесомой.  
— Спасибо.  
Уизли кивнул.  
В окно постучала сова, и Флинт нехотя встал впустить птицу. Та негодующе влетела внутрь и приземлилась рядом с Драко. К ее лапке было привязано письмо, адресованное, очевидно, ему. Драко напрягся.  
— А нельзя просто выставить ее? — спросил он.  
Сова недовольно ухнула. Уизли дал ей печенье и потянулся к лапке, чтобы отвязать письмо самому, но Флинт вдруг его одернул.  
— Уизли, ты спятил? — он перехватил его руку на полпути. — А если это от очередного психа?  
— И что ты предлагаешь? — спросил он. — Пусти уже, — он попытался высвободить руку, но Флинт не отпускал еще, наверное, пару секунд, сверля Уизли укоризненным взглядом.  
— Можно пойти разбудить Пьюси, — наконец ответил Флинт, снова откидываясь на своем стуле.  
— Конечно, у него же все равно нет руки, — Уизли покачал головой и взмахнул палочкой, развязывая узел заклинанием, покрутил конверт в воздухе.  
— Это печать Хогвартса, — не поверил Драко, потянувшись к письму.  
Флинт недоверчиво хмыкнул.  
— И что там? — спросил он чуть погодя.  
— Приглашение на новый учебный год.  
— Собираешься поехать? — уточнил он.  
— А ты бы поехал?  
— В девятнадцать лет поехал бы. Еще целый год бесплатная крыша над головой, трехразовое питание и квиддич.  
— Флинт просто радуется, что наконец перестанет быть единственным второгодником, — заметил Уизли.  
Флинт укоризненно на него посмотрел.  
— Крэбб и Гойл тоже оставались на второй год, — сказал вдруг Драко. — На пятом курсе.  
— Всегда мечтал оказаться в компании головешки и осужденного преступника.  
— Мы дружили в школе, — Драко пожал плечами.  
— У тебя есть хоть один друг, который сейчас не в тюрьме и не умер? — спросил Флинт.  
Драко задумался:  
— Монтегю? — предположил он.  
Не признаваться же Флинту, что он не знает, кого теперь считать друзьями. Привычных Крэбба и Гойла больше нет и не будет рядом. Забини и Паркинсон не написали ему ни строчки после битвы за Хогвартс. К Монтегю, который подружился с ним тогда исключительно из отчаяния и одиночества, теперь прилагается рыжий близнец. А что все это время движет Флинтом, Уизли, Пьюси и Поттером — Драко и понятия не имел.  
Флинт хмыкнул как-то не зло.  
— Не переживай, скоро ты снова станешь богатым наследничком, и друзья появятся.  
— Флинт, — Уизли с осуждением покачал головой.  
— Почему вы называете друг друга по фамилии? — вопрос прозвучал раньше, чем Драко успел как следует над этим подумать. — Вы же… — он запнулся.  
Флинт опешил, с него в один миг слетела вся бравада.  
— Не твое дело, — отрезал он.  
Но голос прозвучал скорее растерянно — а не так, будто он на грани того, чтобы выбросить Драко из окна за шкирку.  
— Тогда, на кубке квиддича, вы уже были вместе? — зачем-то спросил он.  
Драко понимал, что, наверное, переходит границы, но ему было странно приятно в кои-то веки видеть смущение на их лицах. За все это время надоело, что его собственное прошлое — это сплошная больная мозоль, на которую каждый считает своим долгом наступить. Как будто окружающие только и думают о том, как бы вогнать его в краску или задеть побольней.  
— Не твое дело, — повторил Флинт.  
Драко подумал, что это неплохая идея — говорить «не твое дело» вместо того, чтобы врать или придумывать, как уйти от ответа.  
В этот момент раздался звонок в дверь.  
— Я открою, — сказал Драко, вылезая из-за стола.  
Он дошел до прихожей и остановился: руки все еще были замотаны. Драко достал из кармана палочку и произнес открывающее заклинание.  
В проходе стоял Монтегю. Первое, что бросилось в глаза, — ядовито-зеленая правая бровь. Драко вдруг понял, что не знает: долго она у него или появилась только недавно. Он точно знал, что одна его бровь осталась в исчезательном шкафе. Кажется, сейчас Драко впервые смог рассмотреть его. Он видел его то трясущимся от паники в больничном крыле, то тогда, в лавке Уизли, когда у него самого мысли были заняты нападением, то в полутемной спальне, когда Драко лежал с ноющими ожогами по всему телу. Монтегю казался здоровым. Худее, чем в школе, и не такой спортивный (вряд ли кто-то подпускал его к метле все это время), с лицом сдержанным и ироничным. Но в его движениях, в его речи наконец появились спокойствие и уверенность, больше не казалось, что ему мешают собственные конечности, а лицо не сковывала гримаса ужаса, когда нужно было произнести фразу, длиннее трех слов.  
Монтегю вдруг шагнул к нему навстречу и аккуратно вынул палочку у него из рук, засовывая обратно в карман.  
— Чтобы не уронил, — коротко пояснил он.  
— Там Поттер, да? — обреченно спросил Драко.  
Монтегю хмыкнул.  
Драко вышел на крыльцо и привычно онемел. Поттер стоял, облокотившись о перила.  
— Нашли отправителя гноя, — просто сказал он. — Сможешь зайти в Аврорат завтра? Ее вызвали на допрос.  
— Ее? — удивился Монтегю. — Так это женщина? Вы ее знаете?  
— Нет, в первый раз о ней слышу. Не запомнил фамилии, — он снова обратился к Драко. — Так как?  
Драко ожидаемо промолчал.  
— Надо было попросить у Джорджа еще конфет, — Монтегю покачал головой.  
— С конфетами была отличная идея, — кивнул Поттер. — Как он только додумался до такого.  
— Не единственная его отличная идея за последнее время, — он вскинул зеленую бровь (наверное, это Уизли ее сделал). Почему-то в голосе Монтегю была искренняя, плохо скрываемая гордость.  
Похоже, Поттер тоже это заметил, потому что сказал полуудивленно:  
— Рад, что вы оставили все в прошлом.  
— У нас с ним и не было прошлого, — Монтегю пожал плечами.  
Лицо Поттер стало неуверенным, словно на ум ему пришло что-то неприятное.  
— Да, но… — он замялся, то ли подыскивая слова, то ли и не собираясь договаривать.— Так ты не держишь на него обиду за Исчезательный шкаф? Я знаю, что ты достаточно быстро смог выбраться, но все равно это было довольно… — Поттер резко замолчал, наткнувшись на выражения их лиц.  
Повисла неловкая, гнетущая пауза. Монтегю попятился, вжимаясь спиной в оградку крыльца. Драко вдруг показалось, что перед ним снова стоит тот Монтегю из больничного крыла: бледный и отрешенный, ядовито-зеленая бровь теперь казалась странной на этом лице, будто издевка, неуместное яркое пятно на фоне пепельной кожи и блеклых русых волос.  
— Давно ты знаешь? — наконец выдавил Монтегю.  
— С самого начала, — на лице Поттер мешалось недоумение с каким-то неуверенным, интуитивным раскаянием. — Прости. Это была дурацкая выходка. Рад, что все закончилось хорошо.  
— Кто-то еще?..  
Если бы Драко мог говорить, ответ Поттера лишил бы его дара речи.  
— Все. Все мои друзья.  
В глазах Монтегю мелькнуло странное, загнанное выражение. Он сунул руку в карман, неловко сжимая палочку в слишком уж узнаваемом жесте.  
— Монтегю, стой! — Драко инстинктивно дернулся вперед, но было уже слишком поздно.  
Монтегю исчез.


	2. Глава тринадцатая, в которой Грэм Монтегю пробует себя на новом поприще

Грэм хорошо помнил их первую встречу после Хогвартса, когда дверца шкафа отворилась и на фоне потолка и люстры показалась рыжая голова Уизли.  
— Твоя мама сказала, что ты в шкафу, — сказал он, ничем не выдавая удивления.— Джордж Уизли, помнишь меня?  
Грэм ничего не ответил, понятия не имея, как реагировать. В конце концов, просто кивнул.  
— Я тебя не отвлекаю? — уточнил Уизли.  
Грэм посмотрел на часы со светящимися в темноте стрелками. Уизли проследил его взгляд.  
— Еще пятнадцать минут.  
Уизли кивнул, молча скинул ботинки и залез в шкаф, усаживаясь напротив. Взмахнул палочкой, плотно прикрывая дверцы. Грэм почувствовал удушливый комок паники: сам он всегда жульничал, оставлял небольшую щелочку, чтобы можно было видеть комнату, а сейчас они были закупорены, как в гробу. Как в чертовом Исчезательном шкафе.  
— Я ищу себе ассистента в магазин, — сказал Уизли, естественно, ничего не заметив.  
Грэм попытался справиться с дыханием, но получалось плохо. Сердце билось где-то в горле, а кожа покрылась липкой холодной испариной.  
— Причем тут я? — все-таки выдавил он.  
— У тебя вроде было неплохо с чарами в школе.  
— Я ее даже не окончил, — напомнил Грэм.  
— Я тоже, — сказал он и сделал длинную паузу. У него была немного странная речь, где-то быстрая, почти тараторящая, а где-то медленная и неуклюжая, с ненужными паузами и перепадами интонации. — Принципиально нанимаю только недоучек, — он снова выждал пару секунд. — Политика компании.  
Грэм судорожно втянул воздух, борясь с внезапным приступом головокружения.  
— Отличные новости, Уизли, — Монтегю подтянул колени поближе к груди и уже раз десятый за минуту посмотрел на циферблат. — В этом году в Хогвартсе целая толпа недоучек.  
— Они не подходят для этой работы, — возразил Уизли.  
Грэм сжал голову трясущимися руками.  
— Слишком хороши для нее, наверное, — голос дрожал уже заметно. Грэм бросил еще один жадный взгляд на часы. Оставалось еще пять минут.  
Горло сдавило уже невыносимо, он дернулся к дверям, но Уизли внезапно перехватил его руку, не давая открыть дверцу.  
— Я должен выйти, — почти крикнул Грэм, голос сорвался на середине фразы. — Время уже...  
— Еще пять минут, — Уизли одним ловким движением подтянул его к себе, надежно держа руки и блокируя ноги своими ногами. Для Грэма поза была неловкой, дурацкой, но меньше всего его сейчас беспокоил стыд.  
Он попытался вырваться, но Уизли держал крепко. Из легких вырывались громкие, прерывистые то ли вздохи, то ли всхлипы, а внутри, казалось, все готово было взорваться от ужаса.  
— Не бойся, — сказал Уизли. — Это не Исчезательный шкаф. И ты здесь не один.  
Грэм коротко втянул воздух, пытаясь прийти в себя. Стены и темнота давили, чудилось, что кислород может закончиться в любую секунду, и грудь сдавливало тугим обручем боли и паники, а в висках оглушительно стучала кровь. Глаза уже ломило от того, что Грэм непрерывно скашивал их, чтобы следить за светящимися стрелками на громко тикающих в тишине часах.  
— Подумай о чем-нибудь другом, — сказал Уизли, осторожно переворачивая часы так, чтобы Грэм больше не мог видеть циферблат. — Клянусь, тебе ничего не угрожает. В этом шкафу можно умереть только от скуки.  
Он переместил одну руку, сжимающую запястье, ему на спину. Грэм сконцентрировался на этом ощущении, на том, как чужая ладонь надавливает на напряженный позвоночник, заставляя лечь. На тонкой ткани летней рубашки, к которой он невольно прижимался щекой. Он закрыл глаза, успокаивая дыхание, в натянутой тишине он слышал сердцебиение Уизли и свое собственное. Сознание становилось медленным и отрешенным, словно зациклилось на тяжести чужой горячей руки на спине и мелких пуговицах, впивающихся в кожу. Он не сразу заметил, что Уизли больше никак не сдерживает его. В голове было пусто, а истерика отступила, Грэм заметил, как ноют запястья и плечи.  
— Я не смогу работать в твоем магазине, — наконец сказал Грэм.  
— Почему? — вопрос прозвучал нейтрально.  
— Потому что я не могу использовать магический транспорт. Кроме, разве что, Ночного рыцаря и Хогвартс-экспресса, — наверное, стресс сказался, но сейчас Грэм с удивлением понял, что сформулировал эту длинную для него фразу почти без труда. Слова вылетали, как раньше, быстро и легко, он над ними даже не задумывался. — Вряд ли зарплата ассистента позволит снять хотя бы приличную комнату в Лондоне.  
— Над мастерской есть жилое помещение. Сможешь там остановиться, если согласишься помогать с уборкой магазина после закрытия.  
— Минимум час в день я сижу в шкафу.  
— Это не проблема. В мастерской есть здоровенный пустой шкаф.  
Грэм вздохнул.  
— А куда делся твой предыдущий ассистент? — спросил он, не особо заботясь об ответе. Мысленно он уже согласился на это дурацкое предложение. — Нашел место поприличней?  
Ладонь Уизли на пару секунд исчезла со спины, потом снова вернулась на место.  
— Уже тринадцать минут прошло, — сказал он. — Можно выходить.  
***  
Первое, что Грэм осознал, придя в магазин, — второго близнеца там нет. Наверное, взял выходной. Или они с Уизли рассорились. Грэм решил не спрашивать до поры до времени, чтобы не показаться слишком заинтересованным.  
Шкаф, о котором они говорили, стоял внизу, в мастерской: прочный, дубовый, высокий.  
— Что-то не так? — спросил Уизли, заметив напряженный взгляд Грэма.  
— Он похож на Исчезательный.  
— Но он не Исчезательный, — заметил Уизли. — Я проверяю на скрытые чары все, что попадает в этот магазин.  
Грэм кивнул, отворачиваясь к заваленному бумагами столу.  
Уизли назначил ему что-то вроде испытательного срока. За неделю он должен был выучить все продаваемые в магазине наименования, их конфигурации и краткие характеристики. В конце ему предстоял экзамен. Плюс, поскольку, по словам Уизли, ни на что другое он был пока не годен, ему поручили помогать Верити с расставлением коробок.  
Грэму казалось, он даже в Хогвартсе столько не учил, как в эти первые дни. Устаревшие приколы из «Зонко» едва ли могли сравниться с представленным здесь разнообразием самых изощренных вредилок. В школе — из-за вражды с гриффиндорцами, а потом — из-за его болезни вредилочный бум прошел мимо него. Даже покупатели понимали в них больше, чем он, учитывая, что его опыт ограничивался парой блевательных батончиков, которые близнецы скормили ему на шестом курсе, да коробкой для волшебных вечеринок, которую они тогда частично растормошили с Уизли и Флинтом.  
Непрестанный звон колокольчиков и гомон сотен голосов сводили с ума настолько, что в какой-то момент целый час, проведенный запертым в шкафу, показался не такой уж плохой идеей.  
Спустя минут двадцать Уизли распахнул дверцу, с сомнением разглядывая Грэма.  
— Ты ведь пытаешься научиться справляться с боязнью замкнутых пространств, — сказал он. — Так какой смысл сидеть с приоткрытой дверцей?  
— Я жульничаю, Уизли, — Грэм пожал плечами. — Я же слизеринец, забыл?  
— Ты серьезно?  
Грэм обнял колени, подтягивая их ближе к груди.  
— Ты видел, что происходит, когда дверцы полностью закрыты.  
На лице Уизли мелькнуло секундное колебание, а в следующую секунду он быстро скинул ботинки и уселся, как тогда, напротив Грэма и захлопнул дверцы заклинанием, мгновенно погружая крошечное помещение во мрак.  
Грэм шумно выдохнул, чувствуя, как против воли ускоряется сердцебиение, а ладони начинают потеть.  
— Эти твои врачи учили, что нужно делать в случае приступа? — спросил Уизли.  
— Глубоко дышать и попытаться расслабиться.  
— И ты это делаешь? — уточнил он.  
— Делаю, но не получается.  
— Но ведь тогда получилось, — напомнил он.  
Грэм не ответил, сконцентрировавшись на попытках не думать о гробовой тишине Исчезательного шкафа и душащем отчаянии. Когда биение в висках стало почти невыносимым, он почувствовал, как Уизли осторожно касается его руки.  
— Так лучше? — спросил он.  
Грэм кивнул, потом, сообразив, что Уизли не увидит жеста, перехватил поудобней его ладонь.  
— Было бы лучше, если бы меня не запихнули в чертов шкаф, — сказал Грэм ворчливо.  
В этот раз промолчал Уизли. Заговорил он только спустя минут десять:  
— Ты быстро выбрался? — спросил он. В шкафу голос звучал глухо.  
— Где-то через сутки или чуть больше. Мне едва удалось аппарировать. Исчезательный шкаф перебрасывает тебя из одного места в другое. А поскольку он был сломан, меня просто мотало в пространстве между Лютным переулком и Хогвартсом. Наверное, все мои попытки приходились на те моменты, когда я был ближе к Хогвартсу, поэтому ничего и не выходило.  
— Ты целые сутки пытался аппарировать?  
— Нет, только последние часа четыре, когда понял, что у меня уже начинаются галлюцинации. Наверное, если бы я сразу начал, вышло бы не так погано. По крайней мере, мне бы пришло в голову, что аппарировать надо туда, где нет антиаппариционного барьера. Часов двадцать я просто орал во все горло и звал на помощь, — рассказ выходил скупым и равнодушным. Монтегю уже привык к нему, успел повторить множество раз разным людям. Он давно перестал вызывать какие-либо эмоции.  
— Тебя не могли услышать, ты… — теперь голос Уизли звучал совсем странно и слишком тихо.  
— Да я не совсем дурак, Уизли. Я это понял часа через два. Но ты бы попробовал провисеть в кромешной тьме столько, сколько я. Я был готов делать что угодно, лишь бы не слышать тиканье чертовых часов и собственное дыхание.  
Со стороны Уизли раздался какой-то шорох. Наверное, он сменил позу на более удобную. Воцарившееся молчание было каким-то тяжелым, недоуменным.  
— Я думал, они вернутся за мной, — наконец сказал Грэм.  
— Что? — показалось или нет, пальцы сжимавшие его руку, чуть дрогнули.  
— Те, кто засунули меня в шкаф. Я думал, они придут вытащить меня. Ну или придут, поймут, что со шкафом какая-то хрень, и приведут подмогу. Я поэтому так долго ждал.  
Уизли почему-то отпустил его руку и, кажется, подтянул колени поближе к себе, потому что теперь Грэм чувствовал только как соприкасаются их ступни. А еще он совсем не слышал, как Уизли дышит, словно он специально дышал через рот, чтобы не издавать вообще никаких звуков. Это было настолько странно, что Грэм даже забыл про свой страх замкнутого пространства.  
— Ты, наверное, желал им смерти, — сказал вдруг Уизли.  
— Да нет. Ну разве что в самом начале, когда только оказался там и был еще достаточно в своем уме, чтобы помнить их лица. Тогда я наверняка хотел с ними поквитаться. По правде, я думаю, они все-таки вернулись за мной, но увидели, что шкаф пуст, и решили, что я сам выбрался.  
— Ты правда веришь в это? — спросил Уизли.  
— Флинт с твоим братом тоже говорили мне, что я идиот, раз целыми днями не составляю планы мести.  
Уизли издал сухой, задушенный звук, похожий на смешок, и какое-то время не произносил ни слова.  
— Вот-вот должна прибыть партия лакричных палочек, — наконец сказал он. — Сможешь досидеть один последние пять минут?  
— Конечно, — тут же отозвался Грэм.  
Уизли вышел как-то слишком поспешно. Когда его шаги стихли, Грэм приоткрыл дверь до щелочки.  
***  
— Ты сказал, что не можешь путешествовать магическими способами, — вспомнил вдруг Уизли, когда вечером они прибирали зал.  
— Ну да. Аппарация, каминная сеть, порталы… Хуже всего, конечно, аппарация: здесь дело не только в панических атаках, но и в том, что есть реальная возможность расщепиться. Точнее даже сказать — возможность не расщепиться и добраться живым до места назначения крайне мала.  
— Ты так и не получил лицензию?  
— И вряд ли получу. Помнишь правило трех «Н»?  
— Настойчивость, нацеленность, неспешность, — кивнул Уизли.  
Монтегю кивнул.  
— Нацеленность. Нужно сконцентрироваться на месте, куда хочешь попасть, но ни в коем случае не думать о том, как ты попадешь туда, потому что перемещение через пустоту непостижимо уму волшебника. А я не могу об этом не думать, — он пожал плечами. — Это как пытаться плавать на глубине после того, как чуть не утонул. Или летать, после того как упал с огромной высоты. Страх пройдет только со временем, если, конечно, пройдет вообще. А с аппарацией так не выйдет. Меня будет расщеплять снова и снова. А если уж мне когда-нибудь захочется покончить жизнь самоубийством, я предпочту менее болезненный и более верный способ.  
Уизли повел плечом.  
— Не все волшебники осваивают аппарацию. Многие всю жизнь путешествуют через камин или на метле. Ты ведь можешь летать?  
— Теоретически. Но только когда меня признают психически уравновешенным, — Грэм осекся и поправился: — Если меня признают психически уравновешенным.  
Уизли спрятал улыбку.  
— Ты не так уж похож на психа, — заметил он.  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что для меня фраза «Ты не так уж похож на психа» будет звучать как комплимент.  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что что-то сказанное мной будет звучать для тебя как комплимент.  
— И то правда.  
Грэм отлевитировал пару блевательных батончиков, невесть как оказавшихся в коробке с раздувательной пастилой, на свое место. Конечно, до мастерства Уизли ему пока было далеко. Тот умудрялся управлять сразу несколькими левитационными чарами, а чтобы заметить непорядок — ему даже необязательно было подходить вплотную к стеллажу, он и со своего мостика мог разглядеть лакричного зубастика, забравшегося в банку к шоколадным собратьям на первом этаже, или увидеть, что в набор «Чудо-ведьма» по ошибке положили два бедовых лосьона.  
— Надо расширять ассортимент, — сказал вдруг Уизли. — Лучше каждый месяц вводить один или два новых продукта.  
— Понятия не имею, как вы их изобретаете. Подумать только, висельник многоразового пользования, — Грэм пару секунд следил за тем, как покачивается один такой, в крошечном синем костюме и цилиндре.  
Уизли, наверное, проследил его взгляд, потому что вдруг быстро спустился вниз по ступенькам. Грэм невольно любовался им: он и его странный магазин, походящий на многоэтажную бутылку, были словно одним целым, единым организмом, как капитан и его корабль, много лет бороздящие океан.  
— Странно, — нахмурился он, подойдя к Грэму вплотную. — Он должен качаться только в том случае, если рядом что-то написано с ошибкой, — он перевел взгляд на ценник. — Ну конечно. Верити написала «висИльник», а не «висЕльник», — хмыкнул он. — А бедняга мучился целых три дня.  
Он призвал самозаправляющееся перо с верхнего этажа и исправил ошибку. Висельник перестал качаться.  
— Другое дело, — сказал Уизли и двинулся к следующему стеллажу. — Вроде бы ты уже начал немного ориентироваться здесь, — заметил он. — Я завтра хотел поработать в мастерской, — пауза, — а Верити, как видишь, нельзя доверить даже подписать ценники.  
— Я могу последить за залом, — кивнул Грэм. — Вряд ли я ни с чем не напортачу, но буду стараться свести ущерб к минимуму.  
Уизли хмыкнул, но, судя по всему, большего от него и не ожидал.  
— Здесь еще что-то есть? — спросил он.  
— Думаю, нужно поправить коробки с забастовочными завтраками и наборами для волшебной вечеринки, — отозвался Грэм.  
— Идет, — Уизли скрылся за лестницей.  
Грэм закончил с визжащими йо-йо и в нерешительности остановился перед гигантской банкой с кусачими конфетами.  
— Как заставить красных кусачек убраться из банки? — крикнул он.  
Но никто не ответил.  
— Уизли! — позвал Грэм.  
Когда Уизли не откликнулся и в этот раз, Грэм медленно зашел за лестницу. Уизли стоял лицом к стеллажу и пялился на коробку с забастовочными завтраками, которую сжимал в руках.  
— Что-то не так? — спросил Грэм, подходя ближе.  
С виду с коробкой было все в порядке: две одинаковые улыбающиеся физиономии в колпачках, открывающие руками-палочками чемоданы с завтраками. Но у Уизли было такое лицо, будто он увидел нечто совершенно из ряда вон выходящее.  
— Уизли, — еще раз позвал Грэм, опасливо касаясь его плеча.  
Уизли вздрогнул, бросив на него короткий взгляд, но не стал уходить от прикосновения.  
— Засунь туда зеленую лакричную палочку. Они вмиг ее облепят, — тихо сказал он, убирая коробку обратно на полку.  
Грэм хотел спросить, что такого Уизли увидел на этой коробке, но так и не решился.  
***  
Экзамен на знание вредилок Грэм, конечно, завалил. Уизли, впрочем, не выглядел слишком расстроенным.  
— За неделею столько информации способна выучить разве что Гермиона Грейнджер, — сказал он. — И ты, в отличие от Верити, хотя бы пытался разобраться в том, как все это работает. Ты, вообще, хоть раз здесь бывал?  
— Однажды, после седьмого курса. Случайно набрел на ваш магазин и… — Грэм пожал плечами.  
Он помнил тот день, один из немногих нормальных за последние два с половиной года. Сливочное пиво и глупая болтовня с Уизли и Флинтом — самая странная компания из возможных. Гриффиндорский староста старше его на два года и недостижимый бывший капитан, завещавший ему свой пост не иначе как по остаточному принципу.  
Уизли смотрел слегка заинтересованно.  
— Не помнишь? То ли ты, то ли твой брат всучил мне набор для вечеринок.  
— Как это «всучил»? — спросил Уизли.  
— Вот так. Бесплатно.  
— Но зачем ему… Просто бесплатно дал тебе коробку?  
— Да, расширенную версию — ту, что за сорок галлеонов.  
— Наверное, он знал про шкаф, — предположил Уизли.  
— То есть ты не…  
— В общих чертах эту историю слышал весь Хогвартс. Но я и подумать не мог, что… это так на тебя повлияло.  
— Это не удивительно. Держу пари, в некоторых вариациях это звучало как дурацкий анекдот. Надо же, застрял на сутки в каком-то шкафу, а потом аппарировал в кабинку туалета, расщепившись при этом и заодно вмуровавшись в долбанный унитаз.  
Уизли явно был не в своей тарелке от его слов. Он вообще очень осторожно относился к его эпизоду со шкафом — странно для человека, который, по словам Флинта и брата Уизли, во время войны не гнушался рифмовать Волдеморта с средством от запора.  
— Прости, — сказал Монтегю. — Спроси у него при встрече, зачем он это сделал.  
Уголок губ Уизли дернулся в подобии кривобокой улыбки, он так и застыл с этим выражением лица.  
— При встрече спрошу, — пообещал он.  
***  
Во вторник утром Верити протянула Грэму пачку писем, адресованных, очевидно, Джорджу.  
— Передай мистеру Уизли, — сказала она. — Это заказные на адрес магазина. Он просил меня забрать их вчера.  
Пока Верити обслуживала клиентов, Грэм бегло посмотрел конверты — некоторые из них со специальными траурными марками, которые наклеивают на конверты с соболезнованиями. Отец всегда говорил, это делается специально — чтобы семьи погибших могли с чистой совестью не читать очередное соболезнующее дерьмо.  
— У него кто-то умер? — спросил Грэм, когда Верити отдала сдачу светловолосой девчушке, купившей набор палочек-надувалочек.  
— Второй мистер Уизли, — сказала она немного озадаченно. Наверное, недоумение было написано у него на лице, потому что она пояснила: — Его брат-близнец.  
В лицо бросилась краска. Мерлин, только ему такое под силу. Целую неделю работать с кем-то, даже не зная, что у него умер, возможно, самый близкий человек из возможных. Когда Грэм поднялся наверх, Уизли был в мастерской. Он уже четвертый день что-то бестолково чертил на здоровенных ватманах, потом рвал чертежи и начинал по новой.  
Грэм положил стопку писем на край стола.  
— Заказные письма, — сказал он.  
Уизли кивнул, бегло просматривая имена отправителей. На первом конверте с черной маркой он замер.  
— Верити сказала мне, что… — Грэм неловко запнулся, и Уизли бросил на него почти испуганный взгляд.  
Потом снова отвернулся и быстро долистал стопку, протянул Грэму четыре траурных письма.  
— В этом случае, могу я попросить тебя выкинуть это дерьмо в камин? — спросил он, не смотря на Грэма.  
— У тебя нет камина, Уизли, — напомнил Грэм, забирая конверты. Взвесил их на ладони. Уизли молчал. — Слушай, мне…  
— Если ты собираешься принести гребанные соболезнования, — процедил он, не дав ему закончить, и уже привычно запнулся на середине фразы, — то себя тоже можешь выбросить в камин.  
Грэм произнес короткой «Инсендио», и конверты вспыхнули, сгорев дотла прямо в воздухе, и осыпались на пол кучкой пепла. Уизли никак не отреагировал, сидел, тупо уставившись на пустой лист бумаги.  
— Мог бы сказать и сразу, — отрезал Грэм. — Я все это время ждал, когда вернется твой брат и выкинет меня отсюда за непригодность.  
На это Уизли нисколько не обиделся.  
— А тебе бы этого не хотелось? — спросил он.  
Грэм решил не отвечать. Он не настолько спятил, чтобы говорить Уизли, что магазин вредилок начал ему нравиться.  
Уизли усмехнулся своим мыслям и снова отвернулся к чертежам.  
— А я надеялся, он вернется привидением, — сказал он. — Или еще как-нибудь по-дурацки. Вселится в книгу или в картину. Хотя, может, еще и вселится.  
— Надеюсь, ты нанял меня не для того, чтобы позволить какому-то духу вселиться в мое тело, — заметил Грэм.  
— Не какому-то духу, а духу моего брата, — поправил Уизли.  
— Уверяю тебя, как только его пару раз вырвет при виде незакрытого шкафа и он поймет, что до конца жизни вынужден будет путешествовать на общественном транспорте, он сразу же променяет мое тело хоть на дневничок юной волшебницы, хоть на визжащий йо-йо.  
Уизли хмыкнул и встал с места, внезапно приобнимая Грэма за плечи.  
— Знаешь, Монтегю, — почти заговорщически прошептал он, приближая губы к его уху, — я думаю, быть тобой все же чуточку лучше, чем быть трупом.  
— Все дело в качестве жизни.  
Уизли какое-то время сверлил его взглядом, но потом наконец убрал руки.  
— Пойду послежу за залом, — сказал Грэм.  
Уизли не стал возражать.  
***  
В восемь магазин закрывался. Грэм не спеша левитировал мусор с пола, а Верити пересчитывала выручку, когда Уизли наконец вышел из мастерской и торжественно поставил перед Верити небольшого — размером с ладонь — дракончика. Чешуя у него отливала фиолетовым, а сам он удивленно поводил головой.  
— Что это? — спросила она, на мгновение забыв про свою жвачку. Затем снова задвигала челюстями.  
— Ногтекрасящий ирландский дракон, — сказал он.  
— Ногтекрасящий?  
— Красит ногти, — пояснил Уизли.  
Верити смерила его странным взглядом.  
— Ты над этим корпел целых четыре дня? — спросил Грэм, с сомнением рассматривая зверушку.  
— Да, — сказал Уизли. — Как вам? Думаете, он достаточно забавный?  
— Достаточно забавный? — Грэм недоуменно нахмурился.  
— Это магазин приколов, — Уизли выделил последнее слово и снова посмотрел на Верити.  
— А сами вы не можете сказать? — уточнила она. — Ну, достаточно он забавный или нет.  
Уизли пожал плечами, на лице у него появилось потерянное выражение.  
— Не знаю, мистер Уизли, — вздохнула она. — У меня не очень хорошо развито чувство юмора. Вы же поэтому и взяли меня на работу.  
— За плохое чувство юмора? — не поверил Грэм.  
Уизли пожал плечами, словно не понимал его удивления.  
— Сначала мы наняли одного парня, но он целыми днями играл с вредилками вместо того, чтобы следить за кассой и обслуживать клиентов. Извел целую пачку перьев со встроенной проверкой орфографии, показывая какой-то мелюзге, как они коверкают слова. Смеялся как ненормальный. Одни убытки.  
Грэм невольно хмыкнул.  
— А ты что скажешь? — спросил Уизли.  
— То есть меня ты нанял по какому-то другому принципу?  
Уизли смотрел испытующе.  
— Не знаю, — сдался Грэм. — А как эта штука работает?  
— Нужно посадить его на тыльную сторону ладони и сказать: «Крась».  
Верити с опаской протянула руку с уже накрашенными синим ногтями.  
— Не бойся, он выдыхает лак, а не огонь, — заверил Уизли.  
Верити не выглядела сильно обнадеженной, но послушно посадила дракона себе на руку и произнесла: «Крась». Тот подобрался поближе к пальцам и ногтям, перебирая крошечными лапками, и выдохнул фиолетовое облачко, затем еще одно и еще одно. Когда цветной туман рассеялся, все увидели, что пальцы у Верити стали ядовито-фиолетовыми от кончиков до фаланг.  
— По-моему, он работает как-то не так, — осторожно заметила она.  
Уизли расстроенно забрал зверька, пересаживая его себе на ладонь.  
— Крась! — сказал он.  
Как и с Верити, дракон выдохнул несколько цветных облачков, но в этот раз краска попала только точно по назначению — на ногти.  
— Наверное, у девушек какие-то другие руки, — сказал он.  
— Вы можете включить их в набор юного мага, — предложила она, с сожалением рассматривая свои пальцы.  
Уизли взглянул на нее с сомнением, но ничего не сказал.  
— Скоро придется искать ей замену, — поделился Уизли, когда Верити закончила с кассой и ушла домой.  
— Почему это?  
— Иногда мне кажется, что она нас дурит, — он замолчал, словно выжидающе. — Готов поспорить, иногда она забывается и шутит.  
— По-моему, она говорит серьезно, — нахмурился Грэм.  
— В этом и сложность, — Уизли покачал головой. — Никогда нельзя сказать точно.  
В этот момент со стороны мастерской раздался какой-то шум, что-то грохнуло, а потом зашипело. На лице Уизли мелькнуло выражение крайней досады, но он остался на месте.  
— Ты не пойдешь посмотреть? — поразился Грэм.  
— Нужно выждать какое-то время. Совсем забыл про зелье, — он цепко оглядел ближайшие полки со щитами и плащами и только потом, словно опомнившись, продолжил: — Кажется, котел взорвался. Реакции остановятся только минут через пять. Поверь, ты не хочешь, чтобы на тебя ненароком попал суперклейкий раствор в неустойчивом состоянии. Я один раз вляпался в его прототип и потом неделю ходил на уроки с приклеенным к руке куском стола.  
— Я, кажется, помню это, — кивнул Грэм. — Правда мы тогда подумали, что ты просто двинутый.  
Уизли, тем временем, взял с полки по паре плащей, шлемов и перчаток и вручил один комплект Грэму.  
— Надень это.  
Грэм послушался.  
Когда они наконец вошли в мастерскую, вся левая сторона комнаты: стол, диван, раковина, шкаф, стены — оказалась заляпана вязкой зеленой субстанцией. Больше всего пострадал диван. Во многом потому, что он единственный совершенно точно не подлежал восстановлению.  
— У тебя что, нет никакого растворителя?  
— Это новый состав, — Уизли покачал головой. — Супер стойкий, сжимающийся под давлением.  
— И что ты…  
— Оставлю до завтра, — пожал плечами. — Понятия не имею, где буду спать.  
Грэм опешил.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что все это время спал здесь? — не поверил он.  
— Не был дома уже недели две, — Уизли подошел к шкафу и задумчиво поскоблил желеобразный потек. Тот мялся и деформировался под нажатием, но держался намертво. — Первые два раза я слишком поздно закончил здесь и не хотел будить домашних. А потом так больше и не смог себя заставить вернуться. Там все смотрят на меня так, будто ждут, когда же я наконец стану прежним.  
Уизли убрал руку и повернулся к залитому зельем дивану, критически оценивая нанесенный урон.  
— А ты не станешь? — Грэм встал рядом с ним.  
— А ты? — он повернулся к Грэму, и в его глазах был совсем не вопрос. Он осознал, что прекрасно понимает, что Уизли имеет в виду.  
— Наверху две кровати, если ты забыл, — вместо ответа напомнил Грэм. — Не понимаю, почему ты сразу не стал спать там. Клянусь, я не храплю.  
— Выхода все равно нет, — впрочем, лицо у него было такое, словно даже в этой ситуации он бы предпочел спать на полу между стеллажами, чем в комнате над мастерской.  
***  
В тот единственный раз, когда Грэм аппарировал, с ним случилось почти все, что со страшными глазами рассказывают на курсах аппарации. А он, со своей стороны, совершил, наверное, все возможные ошибки. Единственное, с чем ему повезло — он умудрился не потерять по дороге ни одного внутреннего органа. Ему было даже жаль того беднягу, который нашел одним пасмурным апрельским утром его изувеченное тело, распластанное на полу в туалете и наполовину вмурованное в унитаз. Впрочем, если пересказывать это — история, в некотором роде, звучала и правда забавно.  
Грэм иногда забывал про тот день — он столько времени этому учился. На пару суток, иногда на неделю, в этот раз почти на две недели, но рано или поздно воспоминания все равно приходили. Они были не о страхе, который был в самом начале, и не о невыносимой боли, которая пришла после, а о тех мгновениях между, когда он понял, что аппарирует не целиком, а частями. Затем, лежа на полу с полуотщепившейся рукой и такими же ногами, он все равно, несмотря на боль, пытался сжаться в комок, держать самого себя как можно крепче, чтобы ненароком не развалиться.  
Когда он очнулся, то понял, что его рвет на пол рядом с кроватью. Кто-то — очевидно, Уизли — придерживал его голову и плечи. Когда спазмы, от которых скручивало желудок и удушающе сдавливало горло, прекратились, Грэм впервые за долгое время почувствовал что-то вроде стыда.  
Уизли призвал заклинанием носовой платок, пулей вылетевший из кармана его джинсов, и осторожно вытер Грэму лицу. Затем помог улечься обратно.  
—Эванеско, — негромко сказал он, направляя палочку на пол.  
Грэму не хотелось смотреть ему в глаза. Извинения сейчас прозвучали бы на редкость по-идиотски.  
— Тебе лучше? — тихо спросил Уизли.  
Грэм только сильнее обнял себя за плечи. Руки мелко тряслись. Глупо, до дрожи хотелось проверить, здесь ли ноги — но, чтобы дотянуться до лодыжек пришлось бы выпустить собственные плечи и локти. Грэм осторожно потерся ступнями друг о друга.  
— Я знаю, — кивнул вдруг Уизли, словно Грэм что-то ему ответил. — Было бы лучше, если бы тебя не засунули в чертов шкаф, но все же…  
— Все нормально. Мне иногда снится тот день.  
Грэм нервно и сильно прошелся ладонью от локтя до плеча, почти проезжаясь ногтями по коже. С прикосновениями к самому себе, Грэм уже понял это за два года, всегда была одна проблема: временами сложно было сказать, это ладонь чувствует прикосновение к локтю или локоть — прикосновение ладони.  
— Тебе снится шкаф? — спросил Уизли.  
— Аппарация. Шкаф — это меньшая из проблем.  
— Я могу что-то для тебя сделать? — спросил он.  
— Возьми меня за лодыжки, — слова вырвались быстрее, чем Грэм успел подумать.  
— Что? — Уизли, кажется, опешил.  
— Я должен убедиться, что они на месте.  
Грэм старался не смотреть на Уизли. И даже понял, если бы тот обозвал его придурком и ушел, но в следующую секунду широкие ладони уже легли ему на щиколотки. Грэм рвано выдохнул.  
— Пальцы тоже тут, — сообщил ему Уизли. Ладони прошлись от лодыжек до пальцев ног.  
— Спасибо.  
— Ты поэтому постоянно пытаешься себя обнять, — констатировал Уизли.  
Грэм хмыкнул.  
— Уж точно не из большой любви к самому себе.  
Уизли продолжал держать его за щиколотки, иногда рассеянно проводя рукой по ступне или голени.  
— Тогда, в больничном крыле…— зачем-то сказал Грэм. Уизли удивленно вскинулся, словно не ожидал, что Грэм расскажет еще что-то. — Ко мне порой заходили друзья. Даже Флинт с Пьюси пару раз появились. И все словно боялись ко мне прикоснуться, как будто у меня начнется припадок, даже если они на меня косо посмотрят. Как будто я какой-нибудь аутист. Помню, обрадовался, как последний идиот, когда Боул случайно опрокинул стакан с соком мне на ногу, — Грэм невольно улыбнулся тому, насколько странно это прозвучало.  
Рука Уизли замерла на мгновение, а потом исчезла. Он пересел ближе к изголовью, изучающе касаясь локтя Грэма.  
— Тебе от этого легче? — спросил он.  
— От чего?  
— От прикосновений.  
Грэм впервые за долгое время взглянул ему в глаза.  
— Чужие прикосновения проще осознать, чем свои собственные.  
В темноте показалось, губы Уизли сложились в подобие улыбки.  
— Боюсь даже спросить, скольких ты уложил в постель этой фразой.  
Прежде, чем он успел что-то ответить, Уизли полностью забрался на кровать, заставляя Грэма, освободить ему место. Руки осторожно, но уверенно обняли за плечи, ладони коснулись спины через пижамную куртку, а в щиколотки ткнулись в чужие холодные ступни.  
— Что ты?.. — он почувствовал, как краска бросается в лицо.  
— Мерлин, я не собираюсь до тебя домогаться, — немного ворчливо заверил его Уизли. — Если это помогает тебе чувствовать себя целым… — он не договорил, словно не нашел слов или словно в этой фразе было какое-то двойное дно. Но прозвучала она почему-то очень серьезно. Он вздохнул: — На той кровати я все равно спать не могу. Просыпаюсь, поворачиваю голову, а на этой кровати кто-то спит, — тихо закончил он.  
Грэм высвободил руку, оказавшуюся зажатой между их телами, и неуклюже обнял его в ответ, устроив ладонь у него на ребрах. Через тонкую ткань футболки чувствовалось тепло его кожи. И если сосредоточиться, можно было различить ровное сердцебиение.  
— По-твоему, лучше будет наткнуться на меня в своей постели?  
Уизли улыбнулся уголком губ, наверное, пытаясь скрыть собственное смущение. Грэм был рад, что не только он чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.  
— Не обижайся, если спросонья я немного перепутаю тебя с девчонкой, — попросил Уизли.  
— Смотри, как бы я тебя с кем не перепутал.  
— Один мой знакомый говорил, что шутки про однополый секс — это добрый признак, — заверил его Уизли.  
— Надеюсь, этот твой знакомый не Маркус Флинт.  
Они встретились взглядами и фыркнули от смеха. Грэм смотрел, как медленно гаснет улыбка на губах Уизли, теперь редкий гость на его лице. Уизли, кажется, тоже изучал его в темноте.  
Уизли пошевелился, меняя позу на более удобную, и случайно задел кончиком носа нос Грэма.  
— Прости.  
Он поднялся чуть выше не подушке, а Грэм, наоборот, спустился вниз, так что теперь он утыкался лицом Уизли в шею.  
— Так будет нормально, — подвел итог Уизли, сдвигая ладони ближе к его лопаткам.  
Грэм закрыл глаза и почти мгновенно заснул.  
***  
Грэм не знал, что его разбудило: голос Уизли, зовущий его по имени, или то, что Уизли гладил большим пальцем его надбровную дугу.  
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он.  
Перед глазами маячила нахмуренная веснушчатая физиономия, Уизли с сомнением убрал пальцы от его лба.  
— Не знаю, как тебе сказать… — неуверенно начал он, продолжая с сомнением рассматривать лицо Грэма.  
— Уизли.  
— У тебя нет правой брови, — сообщил он.  
— И ты разбудил меня из-за этого? — Грэм скептически вскинул оставшуюся бровь.  
— Внезапное исчезновение брови, знаешь ли, вызывает некоторое беспокойство, — отрезал Уизли, немного отстраняясь, но не отводя взгляда.  
— По-моему, беспокойство вызывает то, что ты рассматривал мое лицо, пока я спал, — Грэм приподнялся на подушке.  
— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что…  
— Мерлин, у меня ее и не было. Я каждый день накладываю иллюзию.  
— Я не знал, — Уизли наконец отвернулся.  
Грэм закрыл глаза и упал обратно на подушку, ловя остатки сонной безмятежности, и, кажется, он задремал, потому что, когда Уизли требовательно потряс его за плечо, он был в полотенце и с мокрой головой.  
— Вставай. Скоро открывать магазин.  
Грэм нехотя сполз с кровати и тоже направился в ванную.  
Когда спустя минут десять он спустился в мастерскую, Уизли уже был там, растерянно осматривая оставленный ими погром.  
— Совсем забыл про это, — он досадливо покачал головой и перевел взгляд на стол.  
По разложенным чертежам прыгал вчерашний дракончик, оставляя бледно-сиреневые следы своими крошечными лапками.  
— Вот пакостник, — он поднял его за шкирку, сажая себе на плечо.  
— Как ты собираешься все это отчищать? — спросил Грэм.  
— Попробую сварить растворитель, — Уизли не выглядел сильно обеспокоенным. — Правда боюсь, на это может уйти пара дней. Но вы с Верити прекрасно справляетесь и без меня.  
Грэм впервые углядел что-то странное в упорном нежелании Уизли заниматься непосредственно магазином. Насколько Грэм мог судить сам и по рассказам других — «Волшебные Вредилки» всегда были любимым детищем близнецов, их маленьким раем. Непонятно, почему он открещивался от него, как от мертвецки скучной лекции по истории магии.  
— Как скажешь, — кивнул Грэм.  
Вечером, уже после закрытия, Уизли позвал их с Верити в мастерскую и махнул им на два поставленных рядом друг с другом табурета, теперь заменяющие диван, а сам продолжил заматываться в целлофан. Он уже напялил дождевик, ноги до самого верха обернул мусорными пакетами, а сейчас то же самое проделывал с руками.  
— С вами точно все в порядке, мистер Уизли? — спросила Верити.  
— В полном, — ответил он. — Помогите со скотчем, — он бросил Грэму моток цветной ленты и вытянул руки. — Только клейте хорошо, чтобы не было щелей. Но не слишком туго.  
Когда они закончили, незакрытой у него осталась только голова.  
— И что теперь? — настороженно уточнил Грэм.  
Уизли еще раз тщательно осмотрел себя, затем взял со стола небольшой пузырек, наполненный чем-то зеленым и густым. Он вручил его Грэму и сказал бросить ему под ноги, когда он подаст сигнал. Затем отошел на середину комнаты, оставаясь лицом к своим зрителям.  
— Смотрите внимательно, — требовательно сказал он.  
— Что вы собираетесь… — начала было Верити, но в этот момент Уизли словно бы собрался с духом и, зажмурившись, крикнул: «Давай!».  
Пузырек разбился от удара, и, что бы там ни находилось, — оно в одно мгновение разрослось до размеров матраса и с размаху прилепило Уизли к стене, будто гигантская жвачка: торчала только голова, да внизу, где-то в паре десятков сантиметров от пола, — ноги от колена. Удар вышиб из Уизли дух, но сильно пострадавшим он не выглядел.  
— Ну как вам? — выдавил он таким голосом, словно на грудь ему присел отдохнуть гиппогриф.  
Наверное, у них с Верити были одинаково глупые и ошарашенные лица, потому что Уизли нахмурился.  
— Вам не больно, мистер Уизли? — спросила Верити. Впрочем, слишком испуганной она не выглядела.  
— Я прекрасно себя чувствую, — Уизли нетерпеливо закатил глаза. — Как вам штуковина? Ничего?  
— Что это вообще такое? — Грэм встал с места и подошел к распластанному по стене Уизли. Он попробовал отодрать от стены зеленую массу, но, как и вчера, ничего не вышло.  
— Липкая ловушка. Бросаешь ее на пол, и она приклеивает субъекта к стене.  
— Субъекта? — переспросил Грэм.  
— Мистер Уизли так называет тех, на кого рассчитаны вредилки, — пояснила Верити.  
— Суперстойкая липучка, — гордо прокомментировал Уизли. — Намертво прилипает к любому материалу, включая ткань, кожу и волосы, — пауза. — Застывает в считанные секунды. Тянучесть после застывания минимальная, но эластичность сохраняется.  
Грэм мысленно суммировал всю информацию и похолодел. Он очень пожалел, что встал с места, потому что в этот момент ноги затряслись так, что ему пришлось схватиться за зеленую хреновину, чтобы не упасть. Он закрыл глаза, выравнивая дыхание.  
— То есть если бы она приклеилась чуть выше и залепила тебе лицо, ты бы просто задохнулся, а мы бы ничего не смогли сделать? — Грэм требовательно посмотрел на него. — Мерлин, ты мог оставить нам хотя бы какой-нибудь растворитель для этой хрени!  
— Ну, я примерно откалибровал направление, — Уизли особо испуганным не выглядел. — А растворителя пока нет.  
— А еще говорят, что я псих, — Грэм покачал головой.  
Уизли посмотрел на него, как на зануду, но Грэму было плевать. Сердце все еще колотилось где-то в горле. Потому что хуже, чем застрять в замкнутом пространстве, было только оказаться обездвиженным в замкнутом пространстве.  
— Вы же как-то собираетесь отсюда вылезать? — уточнила Верити.  
— С вашей помощью, — он попытался пошевелить плечами. — Липучка должна пристать к целлофану, так что, думаю, меня можно вытащить через верх.  
Грэм нервно хмыкнул.  
— О, так ты не собираешься повисеть тут пару суток, чтобы проверить ее на прочность?  
— Она прекрасно повисит и без меня, — Уизли, похоже, совсем не обиделся.  
Грэм вздохнул и еще раз оглядел конструкцию на стене.  
— Ты слишком высоко. Может, вытянуть тебя через низ?  
— Только если руки ты будешь вытаскивать отдельно.  
Липучка облепила Уизли почти точно по контуру, как перчатка. Верити взяла табурет и поставила его перед Грэмом.  
— Иначе не достать, — пояснила она.  
Охрененно гениальный план Уизли, конечно, же дал трещину. Грэм разрезал целлофан у него на шее, на плечах и на выставляющейся части ног, чтобы легче было тащить и толкать; кое-как, встав на цыпочки, просунул руки в тугой кокон, чтобы ухватить его подмышками — и принялся тянуть вверх, в то время как Верити толкала его за ноги, но Уизли застрял намертво. В конце концов, Грэм отступил, встряхивая в воздухе гудящие руки.  
— А что если на дождевике была дыра, и эта штука приклеилась к вашей футболке? — предположила Верити.  
Уизли смерил ее насмешливо-настороженным взглядом. Он словно разрывался между смущением и желанием отвесить какую-нибудь шуточку.  
— Ты предлагаешь разрезать и футболку тоже? — спросил Грэм.  
Верити пожала плечами, как будто ответ и так был очевиден.  
— Прости, Уизли, — сказал он, принимая из рук Верити ножницы. — И молись, чтобы Верити оказалась права.  
— Честно говоря, мне здесь уже душновато, — заметил он.  
Грэма передернуло. Он быстро разрезал плечи и рукава футболки. Кожа Уизли стала влажной и горячей, и было немного странно касаться ее. В этот раз дело пошло лучше. Уизли медленно, но верно вытягивался наружу. В конце концов ему удалось высвободить руки и ухватиться за Грэма — рыжие волосы лезли в рот и в глаза, а движения Уизли скорее мешали, чем помогали, но процесс все равно пошел быстрее. Подвели только ноги, потому что из-за их дурацкой позы Грэм потерял равновесие, и они вдвоем грохнулись с табурета.  
Грэм ударился спиной и бедром, а Уизли умудрился впечататься лицом в пол.  
— Ты же должна была нас страховать! — возмутился Грэм. — Ты как? — он коснулся плеча Уизли. Тот застонал. Из носа у него успела натечь лужица крови.  
Верити наклонилась над ними в нерешительности.  
— Я держала табурет, — ответила она. Табурет и правда по-прежнему стоял на месте.  
Грэм решил ничего не отвечать и снова повернулся к Уизли. Они с Верити помогли ему сесть.  
— Я в лечащих чарах не очень, — призналась Верити, протягивая Грэму его палочку.  
Грэм откашлялся и со всей сосредоточенностью, на какую был способен, произнес: «Эпискеи». Уизли взвыл и схватился за нос, но кровотечение прекратилось.  
— Все нормально? — спросил Грэм.  
Уизли еще раз ощупал нос и кивнул.  
— По-моему, это не очень забавно, — заметила Верити, обводя взглядом место происшествия: зеленая блямба на стене, из которой свисают обрывки целлофана и ткани, они с Уизли, сидящие на полу все в синяках и кровоподтеках, и в довершение — лужа крови, в которую Уизли вляпался ладонью.  
— Ну, школьникам такое продавать точно не разрешат, — согласился Грэм.  
— Это прототип, — Уизли обнял колени руками. Фраза, наверное, задумывалась задиристой и легкомысленной, но вышла совершенно пресной.  
Грэм заметил, что губы у того тоже разбиты, просто не так сильно.  
— Спасибо, ты можешь идти домой, — глухо и равнодушно сказал он Верити.  
Та вопросительно посмотрела на Грэма, и он пошел следом за ней, чтобы закрыть дверь в магазин и хоть чуть-чуть убраться в зале.  
Когда он вернулся, то не сразу заметил Уизли. Потом увидел, что дверцы шкафа распахнуты настежь, а Уизли почему-то сидит внутри, обняв одну из подушек, которые они закинули туда для удобства, и выглядит абсолютно раздавленным.  
После секундного колебания Грэм устроился рядом с ним. Отсюда открывался прекрасный вид на устроенный ими бардак.  
— Помнишь, ты спрашивал, как мы все это выдумывали? — тихо заговорил Уизли, уткнувшись взглядом в собственные колени.  
— Да.  
Уизли сухо сглотнул и откинулся на стенку шкафа.  
— Мы просто веселились, — сказал он. — От нечего делать. Озвучивали бредовые идеи и теории — просто ради смеха, а потом зачем-то воплощали их. Иногда это было совсем элементарно, иногда требовало усилий и времени, иногда вредилки были глупыми и одноразовыми, иногда умудрялись держать на плаву годами, но мы всегда — ВСЕГДА! — делали их исключительно ради веселья. Однажды нам показалась смешной идея орешков и шоколадок, которые отправляют тебя в больничное крыло, потом — перо, которое наказывает безграмотных, — он вцепился руками в подушку, Грэм заметил, что его губы трясутся. — Мы могли превратить в шутку все, что угодно. Волдеморта, войну, чертова висельника. А сейчас я только и могу думать, что о характеристиках, и свойствах, и способах применения. И мне ничерта не смешно и не весело, — он зажмурился и с силой сжал переносицу, пытаясь удержать себя в руках, но, наверное, это ему не помогло, потому что Грэм видел, что по его щекам все равно катятся слезы. — Я выхожу в зал и вижу просто много вещей. И я больше не нахожу во всем этом никакого смысла. Вся та жизнь… без него это просто… — он вдруг спрятал лицо в ладонях и затрясся, даже не пытаясь договорить.  
Грэму случалось видеть людей, потерявших самообладание. Он помнил, как Флинт чуть не крушил все на своем пути от ярости, когда остался на второй год, — тогда даже самые наглые и храбрые из слизеринцев боялись к нему приблизиться. Или как Пьюси то кричал от боли, то затравленно плакал в Мунго, когда его магия сошла с ума из-за метки. Или его мать, утиравшая платком злые слезы, когда выяснилось, что никто не собирается отвечать за случившееся с ее единственным сыном.  
С Уизли почему-то все было по-другому. Наверное, потому что его никак нельзя было утешить — как нельзя вернуть мертвых или выгнать навсегда поселившееся внутри осознание одиночества. Или потому, что Грэму странно было видеть, как слезы заливают лицо, которое отпечаталось в мозгу наглым и смеющимся, с живой легкомысленной улыбкой. И слышать, как из его горла вместо заливистого, когда-то раздражающего до звона в ушах смеха вырываются сдавленные рыдания.  
Грэм позволил ему уткнуться лицом себе в ключицу, одной рукой осторожно придерживая его за голые вздрагивающие плечи. Он подумал, что это ужасно, до тошноты иронично, то, как Уизли — чертов шутник и весельчак Уизли — кашляет и давится слезами, в собственном магазине приколов — месте с, наверное, самой высокой концентрацией смеха во всем Косом переулке.  
— Ты теперь чертов грустный клоун, Уизли, — сказал Грэм, озвучивая свои мысли.  
Уизли, как и предполагал Грэм, ничего не ответил.  
***  
Было около двух, и магазин был почти пуст. Грэм прохаживался по рядам вредилок, вспоминая все, что он успел выучить про каждую из них. Он не сразу заметил, что Верити зовет его в полголоса.  
— Что? — спросил он.  
— Со склада привезли, — она перевела взгляд на стопку коробок на прилавке. — Это старая партия, затерялись на складе. Мистер Уизли и мистер Уизли придумали их в конце марта, выпустили пробную партию, но магазин пришлось закрыть, так что на полки они так и не попали, да и со спецификацией путаница.  
— Что это? — Грэм открыл верхнюю коробку. Внутри лежали длинные, словно выцветшие от времени гусиные перья, заляпанные кровью.  
— Наверное, обычные перья. Тут написано: «Слова и буквы поскачут, как стая кентавров, а смысл поплывет будто озёрная гарпия».  
— Наверное, оно намеренно делает ошибки?  
— Тогда так и написали бы. Оставь, потом спрошу у Уизли.  
Верити вдруг замялась.  
— Видел сегодняшнюю газету? — осторожно спросила она.  
Грэм равнодушно пожал плечами. Он к волшебной периодике был абсолютно равнодушен. Разве что иногда просматривал «Квиддичное обозрение».  
Верити сунула открытую газету ему прямо под нос.  
— Кто-то перекупил «Зонко».  
— Ну и что?  
— Мистер Уизли и мистер Уизли хотели выкупить его… ну, до войны. Но тогда студентам запретили ходить в Хогсмид, так что они решили повременить, — она еще раз взглянула на статью с фотографией старого магазина приколов: — Думаю, он расстроится.  
Грэм вчитался в содержание заметки, вдруг узнав в чернокожем улыбающемся парне на фотографии Ли Джордана. Старая лавка досталась ему за сущие гроши, и он твердо вознамерился полностью реабилитировать ее уже к зимним каникулам.  
— Мне кажется…  
— Монтегю, — вдруг окликнули его со спины.  
Он обернулся. В паре шагов от него стоял Перси Уизли вместе с какой-то невероятной красоткой.  
— Уизли, — он кивнул, подходя ближе.  
— Это Одри Рассел из отдела Правопорядка, — представил он девушку. Та улыбнулась и протянула Грэму руку. Верити негромко фыркнула. Грэм смутно припоминал, что тогда, перед его седьмым курсом, когда они порой собирались поиграть в квиддич в парке, Флинт подначивал Уизли насчет разрыва с какой-то блондиночкой Одри Рассел из Аврората.  
— Ты теперь здесь работаешь? — немного удивленно спросил Уизли, оценив взглядом его форму.  
Грэм кивнул. Он все не мог понять, что же изменилось в Уизли с того дня два года назад, когда они втроем сидели у Флинта дома и трепались о всякой ерунде. Он вроде был все тот же, но, одновременно, что-то было не так.  
— Пришли что-нибудь купить? — уточнил он.  
— Нет, мы к мистеру Уизли, — улыбнулась Одри, продемонстрировав красный парадный конверт. — Поручено отдать лично.  
— Он у себя в мастерской, — сказал Грэм. Уизли скептически наклонил голову.  
Грэм вдруг сообразил, что Уизли наверняка здесь впервые, учитывая то, в каких он был отношениях с семьей все это время.  
— Я провожу, — сказал Грэм и поманил их за собой.  
Первые два дня после того случая Уизли ходил подавленный и тихий — настолько, что Грэму пришлось соврать, что у него паническая атака, когда они сидели в шкафу, чтобы хоть немного отвлечь его от темных мыслей — но сегодня он, кажется, немного приободрился.  
Грэм внезапно осознал, что Одри и Уизли диковато оглядываются, удивленно озираясь то на звон сотен колокольчиков, развешанных по залу, то на жамкающий звук, которые издают зубастые конфеты, то на вопли визжащих йо-йо — а сам он уже интуитивно определяет, что громко и мелодично звенят колокольчики на входной двери, чуть тоньше — в секции школьных принадлежностей, немного фальшиво — на верхнем этаже, там, где выставлены волшебные палочки; что глухой повторяющийся звук исходит от гильотины-точилки. И что лакричных зубастиков нужно быстро брать в горсть и сразу же совать в пакет, и ни в коем случае не застывать в нерешительности с протянутой над банкой рукой.  
— Ай! — воскликнула Одри, когда одна такая вцепилась ей в палец.  
Грэм помог отцепить зубастика, отчаянно пряча ухмылку.  
— Кем надо быть, чтобы придумать все это, — ее голос звучал восхищенно, и Грэм почувствовал глупый укол ревности. За это время он уже успел привыкнуть, что они с Уизли были в полном распоряжении друг друга. Ну и Верити. Вот только у Уизли-то наверняка была орава поклонников, ее не могло не быть у героя войны и хозяина самого нашумевшего магазина во всем Лондоне.  
— Его заслуга тут скорее в том, что он убедил народ, что вся эта ерунда стоит денег, — сказал Уизли, когда они уже подошли к двери мастерской.  
Одри состроила ему кислую мину.  
— Зануда.  
Когда они вошли, Уизли на секунду застыл в нерешительности, наверное, тоже по достоинству оценив внешность Одри.  
— Давай угадаю, — сказал Уизли. — Ты бросил Флинта ради нее, а теперь ищешь дипломатического убежища, — он замолчал в своей обычной нервирующей манере, не заметив, как чуть дрогнуло лицо Перси, а потом продолжил: — В целом, я одобряю твой выбор, но знаешь что, разбирайся с этим сам, — он вскинул руки.  
— А я уж, было, стал забывать, почему не общался с вами четыре года, — Перси засунул руки в карманы.  
Уизли не обиделся, Грэму даже показалось, что губы его тронула легкая улыбка, он шагнул к Перси и обнял крепко и порывисто. Тот неловко погладил его по спине.  
— Потому что ты самодовольный кретин и зануда, конечно, — подтвердил он, почему-то крепко зажмуриваясь.  
Когда Уизли отстранился, он снова перевел взгляд на Одри. Та выглядела немного растерянной.  
— Джордж Уизли, — сказал он, протягивая руку.  
— Одри Рассел. Отдел Правопорядка.  
Уизли смотрел только слегка заинтересованно. Одри снова достала ярко-красный конверт и протянула ему.  
— Их рассылали еще в июне, но вы так и не прислали подтверждения. Скоро состоится прием в честь победы, — сказала она. — Там будут вручаться военные награды.  
— Буду знать, — Уизли сунул конверт в карман.  
Перси не слушал их и с немым ужасом рассматривал бедлам в мастерской. Живописности добавляло и то, что в этот раз Уизли решил закинуть стол и шкаф пленкой, чтобы не убить и их, как это уже стало с диваном и стенами.  
— Дело в том, — менее уверено продолжила Одри, — что там также будут награждать посмертно.  
На мгновение в глазах Уизли мелькнуло затравленное выражение, но оно быстро сменилось равнодушием. Одри вздохнула:  
— Вы бы хотели, чтобы медаль вашего брата вручили вам или вашей матери? Обычно их отдают родителям, но мы знаем, что…  
— Матери, — не задумываясь, ответил он.  
Одри кивнула. Грэм почти физически ощущал, насколько плохо Уизли от этого разговора. Очень хотелось ему помочь хоть как-нибудь. Положение вдруг спас Перси:  
— Что это за чертовщина? — спросил он.  
Он стоял напротив стены, к которой два дня назад пригвоздило Уизли. Зеленую хреновину так и не удалось отодрать, да Уизли, судя по всему, не сильно и пытался. Впрочем, он уже успел опробовать на ней все известные ему рубящие, колющие и режущие заклинания — но тоже безрезультатно, потому что штуковина сохранила идеально гладкую поверхность.  
— Суперпрочная воздухо и водонепроницаемая липучая ловушка, — ответил он с заметным облегчением. Наверное, сообразив, что Одри и его брат не очень-то разбираются в современных волшебных приколах, пояснил: — Активируется по тому же принципу, что паучья ловушка из «Зонко», только пришпиливает человека целиком.  
— В смысле, суперпрочная? — спросила Одри, проигнорировав вторую часть фразы.  
— Ее нельзя ни повредить, ни оторвать от того, к чему она приклеена.  
Одри снисходительно хмыкнула:  
— Школьники будут в восторге.  
Грэм впервые с той их первой встречи в шкафу увидел у Уизли такое выражение лица — наверное, смой она в унитаз его будущий орден Мерлина, это и то не так бы его задело (если бы вообще задело).  
— Ее нельзя повредить. Даже растворителя еще нет, — Уизли упрямо сложил руки на груди.  
— Я аврор, — она улыбнулась.  
— Попробуешь? — он сделал рукой нарочито гостеприимный жест.  
Одри ухмыльнулась и легкомысленно пожала плечами.  
— Диффиндо! — сказала она, и ничего, конечно, не произошло.  
— Ты серьезно? — почти возмутился Уизли. — Ножницы?  
— Просто проверила, — ответила она и сделала замысловатое движение рукой. — Диффиндо Максима!  
Безрезультатно. Уизли закатил глаза.  
— Даже гранит режет, — оправдалась она, снова вставая в стойку, и начала осыпать зеленую ловушку заклинаниями. — Экспульсо! Экспульсо Максима! Конфринго! Редукто! Редукто Максима! — она откинула со лба мокрую прядь, переводя дыхание.  
Прицел у Одри был что надо, но от избытка силовой магии с потолка и стен все равно сыпалась мелкая крошка, создавая вокруг ловушки облако тумана. Когда пыль улеглась, они увидели, что ловушка все так же приклеена к стене. На ней осталась лишь пара вмятин, которые быстро исчезали. Одри недоверчиво покачала головой и вдруг опять замахнулась, наверное, вкладывая в удар всю силу:  
— Бомбар…  
— Стой! — Перси схватил ее за руку. — Бомбардой ты просто снесешь стену.  
Одри перевела на него бешенный взгляд, затем на Уизли, обтерла взмокший лоб грязным от пыли рукавом.  
— Что это за хрень, Джордж? Это… — она взмахнула руками. — Серьезно? Собираетесь продавать это школьникам?  
Уизли выглядел удовлетворенным тем, как разрешилась ситуация.  
— Придется сделать ее воздухопроницаемой. Для техники безопасности. Ну, и вывести растворитель все-таки не помешает.  
Одри вздохнула, кажется, смирившись с собственным поражением.  
— Это, конечно, было унизительно… — начала она.  
— Не бойся, я никому не скажу, — пообещал он.  
— Можете дать мне такую штуку? — без каких-либо переходов спросила она.  
— Разве что вместе со стеной.  
— Я имею в виду новую, — она поправила волосы. — У нас есть испытательные лаборатории, и…  
— Все равно не распознаете формулу, — Уизли покачал головой.  
— Зато проверим на кучу крутых боевых заклинаний, — Одри вскинула брови. — Совершенно бесплатно.  
Пару секунд Уизли колебался, но потом самоуверенность взяла верх, и он протянул Одри одну из бутылочек.  
— Только осторожней, это просто рабочая версия. Советую опробовать на манекене. Приклеишь кого-то из своих, и отодрать сможешь только вместе с кожей. Плюс траектория рассчитана на средний человеческий рост — ребенку или эльфу она залепит лицо, и он задохнется.  
— Идет. И у нас нет ни детей, ни эльфов.  
— Эта штука тоже взрывается или что-то типа того? — настороженно спросил Перси.  
Он стоял у стола и наблюдал за глупо семенящим по нему драконом. Одри тоже подошла посмотреть.  
— Он красит ногти, — сказал Уизли. — Правда пока только мужчинам.  
— Его чертовски сложно сделать, — сказал Перси, все это время следящий за передвижениями маленькой зверушки. — Он как живой.  
— Как будто ты видел живого, — хмыкнул Уизли, но его голос все равно звучал польщенно.  
— Мы арендовали такого для Турнира Трех Волшебников, — Перси поморщился, словно воспоминание причиняло ему физический дискомфорт. Потом снова обратился к брату: — И чары такого уровня ты тратишь на всякую чепуху.  
— Ну конечно, — Уизли закатил глаза. Он продолжил через короткую паузу: — Чепуха — это ваше министерство.  
Перси снова посмотрел на него как-то странно — уже второй раз за эту встречу — и тут же отвел взгляд, но Уизли заметил и, кажется, тоже смутился, немного теряя прежнее воодушевление. Грэму казалось, что это вряд ли из-за того, что Уизли сказал. Насколько он мог видеть, они всегда общались примерно в таком тоне, обмениваясь бессмысленными пререканиями. Наверное, это из-за того, как он говорил. Перси был первым человеком на памяти Грэма, который тоже обратил внимания на эту особенность Уизли.  
— Обеденный перерыв скоро закончится, — осторожно вмешалась Одри, заметив возникшую неловкость. — Ты мог бы рассказать немного подробней о том, как пользоваться этой штукой? — она коснулась своего кармана.  
Уизли кивнул. Перси взглянул на часы и направился к двери.  
— У тебя ведь есть здесь какая-нибудь бумага для записей, которая не кусает за нос? — спросил он. — Мне нужно для почтовых самолетиков, а в канцелярскую лавку я вряд ли успею.  
— Я покажу, — сказал Грэм, оставляя Уизли наедине с Одри. — Есть специальная для такой почты.  
Перси улыбнулся брату на прощание, но его лицо все равно выглядело немного грустным, по крайней мере, грустнее, чем когда он пришел.  
— Ты ведь тоже замечаешь, правда? — спросил Грэм, когда они вышли в зал.  
— Что? — не понял Перси.  
Грэм остановился у отсека с канцтоварами и протянул ему разноцветную пачку бумаг.  
— Он всегда так говорил? В смысле, он, конечно, не заикается и не перевирает слова, но я не помню, чтоб в школе он…  
Перси вдруг хмыкнул, но как-то невесело.  
— Ты об этом. Я тоже не сразу понял, что это, а ведь я жил с ним бок о бок целую кучу лет.  
Грэм смотрел вопросительно. Перси вздохнул.  
— Они с Фредом говорили, заканчивая друг за друга фразы. Один начинал, второй продолжал, потом первый снова подхватывал, — он отстраненно пролистал разноцветные квадратики и медленно двинулся к кассе. Грэм шел рядом. — Он ждет, когда Фред подхватит фразу, потом вспоминает, что Фреда больше нет, и заканчивает ее сам. Сейчас стало лучше. В первый месяц он просто обрывал их на середине и уходил в себя.  
Перси протянул Верити пачку бумаг. Подумав, взял с прилавка заляпанное кровью перо.  
— Перо «Марии Кровавой», — прокомментировала Верити.  
— Марии Кровавой? — задумчиво переспросил он. — Это перо я тоже беру.  
— Мы не уверены насчет того, что оно вытворяет, — вмешался Грэм. — Выбери лучше что-нибудь с полок.  
— Брось, она не настолько глупа, чтобы всерьез начать пользоваться чем-то из магазина приколов.  
— Просто пообещай, что не станешь дарить его ни Флинту, ни Пьюси.  
Уизли хмыкнул и кивнул.  
— Два сикля и двадцать пять кнаттов, — посчитала Верити.  
Перси достал из кармана горсть монет и отсчитал нужную сумму.  
— Монтегю, а ты сам-то…  
— Перси! — к ним вдруг подскочило что-то рыжее и громкое и радостно пихнуло Перси в плечо. — Поверить не могу, что ты здесь!  
— Джинни, — поприветствовал он немного ошарашенно.  
Джинни была заметно младше них — наверняка еще школьница, и была чертовски симпатичной. Она поправила новенький блестящий колдоаппарат на шее и лучезарно улыбнулась.  
— А ты парень из шкафа, да? — обратилась она к Грэму.  
— Вроде того, — Грэм даже не знал, как реагировать.  
— Сочувствую, — сказала она. — Вступить в дружину Амбридж было дерьмовым решением, но ты не заслужил такого кошмара. Максимум хорошей оплеухи.  
— Я очень ценю твое мнение, — сказал он с каменным лицом.  
— Ну прости, — она выставила перед собой руки в примиряющем жесте, прямо как брат.  
Перси еще раз взглянул на часы.  
— Одри, наверное, уже ушла, — предположил он. — Мне пора.  
— Мы даже не поговорили, — обиделась Джинни.  
— Мы виделись всего полторы недели назад, — немного удивленно напомнил Перси, тронул ее за плечо на прощание и быстрым шагом направился к выходу.  
Джинни закатила глаза.  
— Он охренеть как нас любит, — она покачала головой.  
— Ты пришла к Уизли? — спросил Грэм.  
— Да, к Джорджу, думала повидаться, — ее нисколько не задела его прямолинейность. Грэм так удивился, что даже расхотел грубить. — Домой уже больше двух недель не заходил. Не то чтобы я совсем его не понимала, но это как-то… Хотя бы спрошу, все ли в порядке, — ее рука инстинктивно легла на свисающую с шеи камеру.  
— Любишь фотографировать? — зачем-то спросил Грэм. Почему-то хотелось поддержать с ней разговор хоть немного.  
— Не то чтобы… Не знаю, — она повертела в руках колдоаппарат. — Я думала пойти работать в какую-нибудь газету после Хогвартса. Журналистом, конечно, не фотографом. Но все так обрадовались, когда я сказала, что передумала идти в квиддич! Вот Билл — это мой брат — и подарил мне колдокамеру.  
— Лучше уж квиддич, — заметил Грэм.  
— Я, в общем-то, тоже так думаю, — она кивнула и задумчиво продолжила: — Но попробовать было бы интересно, — она бросила взгляд на вход в магазин. — Спортивным журналистам, говорят, дают бесплатные билеты на все игры сезона.  
— Ждешь кого-то? — поинтересовался Грэм. Сердце кольнула досада, но чувство вмиг улетучилось.  
— Да, друга. Он должен появиться минут через пять. Я пока осмотрюсь здесь, а потом, когда он придет, вместе найдем Джорджа.  
— Как скажешь, — Грэм почти ей улыбнулся.  
«Минут через пять» в дверях магазина появился Гарри Поттер, неся на руках истекающего кровью Драко Малфоя.  
***  
Вечером Уизли в голову пришла гениальная идея: раз зеленая хрень, облепившая диван, все равно застыла и не отдирается — значит диван снова можно использовать по назначению. Он только закинул его сверху покрывалом, чтобы удобнее было сидеть.  
— Мне кажется, я ей понравился, — сказал Уизли  
— Может быть, — Грэм швырнул ему банку пива, усаживаясь рядом. — А может, ты просто похож на ее бывшего.  
— И кто же ее бывший? — Уизли откупорил банку, от встряски пиво вспенилось и выплеснулось ему на руку и колени. — Мерлин… — встряхнул залитой рукой, без особых сожалений обтирая банку покрывалом.  
Грэм ухмыльнулся.  
— Твой брат Перси, конечно же.  
Уизли подавился пивом.  
— Ты смеешься?  
— Вовсе нет.  
— Откуда ты вообще знаешь?  
— То, что ты с ним не общался, не означает, что он жил в вакууме. Флинт дружил с ним с самого выпуска, забыл? Они с Пьюси постоянно поддевали его из-за того, что он бросил такую девчонку.  
— Бросил?! — Уизли вытаращил глаза.  
— Похоже, ты плохо знаешь своего брата, — ухмыльнулся Грэм.  
Уизли сделал еще пару глотков из банки, кажется, в кои-то веки не зная, что сказать. Сам Грэм уже допил свою бутылку сливочного пива — еще одну брать не хотелось. От алкоголя он отвык, а эту сладкую пакость за два года успел возненавидеть, так что пил скорее символически.  
— А тебе она понравилась? — спросил Грэм.  
— А такая может не понравиться?  
Грэм пожал плечами, и Уизли закатил глаза, пихая его локтем в бок.  
— Да брось, ты просто трезвый, вот тебе и не хочется признаваться.  
— Ну разумеется, — Грэм забрал у него банку и сделал большой глоток. Мерлин, как же он соскучился по этому вкусу за столько лет.  
Уизли выглядел несколько ошеломленным.  
— Ты уверен, что тебе стоит…  
— Я больше не принимаю таблетки, — Грэм откинулся на спинку дивана.  
Уизли все еще выглядел немного недоверчивым, но возражать не стал. Молча призвал заклинанием еще одну банку для себя. От алкоголя по телу разливалось приятное тепло, и Грэм решил скинуть мантию. Пока он неловко возился, из кармана выпала газета, которую утром всучила ему Верити.  
— Ты читал сегодняшний «Пророк»? — Грэм осторожно взял ее в руку, спихивая мантию на подлокотник.  
— Там что-то стоящее? — без особого интереса осведомился Уизли.  
Грэм молча протянул ему газету. Уизли озадаченно пробежался глазами по странице, наконец нашел статью про «Зонко».  
— Вот как, — он выглядел не расстроенным, а скорее растерянным.  
— Злишься? Вроде бы вы дружили…  
— Я все равно не собирался заниматься расширением в ближайшее время, — прозвучало на редкость равнодушно. — Честно говоря, я вообще… — он пожал плечами.  
— Что ты вообще?  
— Не уверен, что хочу заниматься магазином.  
— Так нам с Верити подыскивать новую работу? — Грэму очень хотелось, чтобы фраза вышла насмешливой, но у него, конечно, ничего не получилось, голос предательски дрогнул в самом конце.  
Он надеялся, Уизли вообще не заметит, увлеченный собственными мыслями, но тот заметил. Коснулся плеча и, кажется, придвинулся чуть ближе.  
— Не в ближайшее время, — пообещал Уизли.  
То, как он чуть сжимал его плечо, походило на попытку успокоить, и Грэм впервые с того первого дня заставил себя задуматься, а начерта Уизли вообще его нанял. Да еще с бонусом в виде бесплатного ночлега и своего общества. Грэм для этой работы походил хуже любого третьекурсника: он ничего не знал о вредилках, два года в психушке напрочь отбили у него способность над чем-то смеяться, и к этому прилагался еще ворох фобий и заскоков.  
— Почему ты меня нанял? — вопрос дался с трудом. Казалось, если не замечать этой небольшой странности, то все как-нибудь обойдется.  
— Потому что ты лучше кого бы то ни было подходишь на эту работу, — вздохнул он.  
— Я не понимаю, — Грэм покачал головой.— Как ты вообще понял, что я тебе подхожу? Не то чтобы я размещал где-то свое резюме.  
— Я угадал. Адрес твой я узнал у Перси.  
— Мерлин, Уизли, я мог тебе подойти только если твой целью изначально было обанкро…  
— Хватит, — Уизли вдруг оказался совсем близко и на мгновение зажал ему рот ладонью, этого было достаточно, чтобы Грэм замолчал. Уизли болезненно выдохнул, прижимаясь лбом к его виску. — Я не представлял, как найму бывшего школьника, который будет смотреть мне в рот и расспрашивать о войне. Или позову кого-то из знакомых, которые будут купать меня в жалости и отводить глаза каждый раз, когда я забываю договорить фразу. Или, еще хуже, кого-то, для кого Фред тоже много значил, чтобы все дни напролет превратились в гребанные поминки…  
Грэм подумал, что Уизли опять нихрена не ответил на его вопрос, но он осознал, что больше никогда не спросит. Наверное, там все же было что-то, что Уизли пытается скрыть, вряд ли что-то ужасное. Может, Флинт с Уизли попросили взять его? Самое главное было, что он здесь не пятое колесо.  
— Я достаточно двинутый, чтобы, глядя на меня, ты хоть иногда мог переставать замечать собственные проблемы, — подвел итог Грэм, машинально касаясь ладонью лохматого затылка Уизли.  
— Думаешь, я монстр, который всего лишь использует тебя?  
— Ты не монстр, — возразил Грэм.  
Уизли ничего на это не ответил, так и продолжая прятать лицо у него в волосах. Потом все же немного отстранился — настолько, чтобы можно было видеть его лицо.  
— Почему тебе не вернули бровь? — спросил он озадаченно.  
— Она осталась в Исчезательном шкафе. Ты удивишься, но никто почему-то не захотел отправляться туда на ее поиски.  
— Я думал, ее можно как-то вырастить заново, — Уизли осторожно потрогал его надбровную дугу.  
— Она отделилась вместе с луковицами — или как это называется? И, кажется, куском кожи.  
Движения Уизли стали не просто любопытными, а изучающими, а на лице появилось сосредоточенное выражение.  
— Подожди здесь, — сказал Уизли, вручая Грэму свое пиво.  
Он нетвердой походкой подошел к шкафу с запчастями для вредилок и выдвинул нижний ящик.  
— Что ты там ищешь?  
— Увидишь.  
Он вернулся через минуту, держа в руках чернильницу, перо и миллиметровку.  
— Уизли…  
— Закрой глаза, — велел он.  
— Зачем это?  
— Я не сделаю ничего плохого, — заверил Уизли.  
Грэм все же подчинился. Брови коснулось что-то колкое и влажное, затем переносицы. Грэм вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
— Тише, не дергайся.  
— Умоляю, скажи, что ты не собираешься нарисовать мне член на лбу?  
Уизли фыркнул от смеха.  
— Это как-нибудь потом. Вот сейчас — замри.  
Он аккуратно провел кончиком пера над его веком, а затем приложил к лицу миллиметровку, убрал листок.  
— Все, можешь открывать, — разрешил он.  
Грэм с удивлением уставился на лист бумаги с отпечатком его брови, который Уизли держал в руках.  
— Я даже спрашивать боюсь. И, ты что, начертил координатную ось у меня на лице?  
— Мы с Фредом разрабатывали зелье для оволосения. Знаешь, когда весь покрываешься шерстью. Может, удастся сделать его более точечным.  
Грэм внезапно почувствовал себя польщенным. Не то чтобы глупая бровь сильно его волновала — просто Уизли был первым, кто спросил об этом, и первый, кто предложил помощь.  
— С бровью все девчонки будут мои, Уизли. Так что, подумай, нужен ли тебе такой соперник.  
Уизли улыбнулся — и уже не первый раз за вечер. У Грэма становилось тепло на душе от осознания, что Уизли улыбается вместе с ним, в его компании. Тот убрал заготовки на стол, предварительно прикрыв их от ногтекрасящего дракона, намочил полотенце под краном и вернулся на диван.  
— Держи. Краска оттирается водой.  
Грэм пристроил полупустые банки с пивом себе между бедрами и неловко провел полотенцем по лицу. На белой ткани остался чернильный след.  
— Мне нужно зеркало, — сказал Грэм.  
Уизли забрал у него тряпку и принялся сам смывать рисунок.  
— Спасибо, — вдруг вырвалось. Уизли замедлил движения и бросил на него странный, немного загнанный взгляд, словно благодарность Грэма по-настоящему его смутила.  
— Левитировать зеркало в таком состоянии точно не стоит, — неуверенно заметил он.  
— Я хотел сказать… за все, — теперь слова давались с трудом.  
Это было не в слизеринском духе — вот так прямо благодарить. От слизеринцев скорее можно было ожидать услугу за услугу — обязательно подчеркнуто молчаливую. Но за эти годы Грэм уже почти перестал ассоциировать себя со слизеринцами, а гриффиндорцы — он точно знал — вели себя именно так, говорили то, что вертелось на языке. Но, наверное, Уизли был каким-то неправильным гриффиндорцем, потому что он замер с полотенцем в руке и побледнел как мертвец, пытаясь смотреть куда угодно, только не на Грэма.  
— Монтегю, я… — начал он, но так и не закончил, словно что-то сдавило ему горло.  
—Я просто… я имел в виду, спасибо за то, что нанял меня. Я уже очень долгое время не чувствовал себя таким… нормальным, как сейчас.  
— И кто еще кого использует, — Уизли попытался выдавить улыбку.  
— Что-то не так? — напрягся Грэм.  
Уизли покачал головой и отодвинулся, возвращаясь на прежнее место, забрал у Грэма свое недопитое пиво.  
— Расскажи мне про себя, — попросил Уизли, глядя прямо перед собой.  
— В каком смысле?  
— Каким ты был в школе? До… шкафа.  
Грэм немного опешил.  
— Мы учились на одном курсе.  
Уизли проигнорировал его слова.  
—Я, в основном, зависал с нашей командой, — сказал Грэм. — Не знаю, что ты хочешь услышать. Да, я был, конечно, менее двинутым, чем сейчас. Хотя замкнутых пространств, пожалуй, и тогда немного боялся.  
Джордж кивнул, но как-то отстраненно. Он выглядел задумчивым — но не так, будто обдумывал слова Грэма, а словно знал наперед, что тот ответит.  
— Как бы все сложилось, если бы не… если бы не шкаф? — спросил он таким же ровным голосом, по-прежнему не смотря Грэму в лицо.  
Грэм растерялся. Он, конечно, и сам об этом думал — вот только ни разу так и не смог нарисовать себе хоть какое-нибудь безоблачное будущее.  
— Прости. Не нужно отвечать, — сказал Уизли.  
— Нет, все нормально.  
— Откуда тебе сейчас знать, что ты…  
— Я бы, наверное, стал Пожирателем, — выпалил вдруг Монтегю.  
Уизли вздрогнул, пару секунд так и сидел, уткнувшись взглядом в противоположную стену, напряженный, бледный, потом молча встал и вышел.  
Грэм пошел за ним не сразу. Медленно допил оставшееся пиво, чувствуя, что уже пьян. Он встал, покачнувшись, и направился в зал. Вряд ли Уизли ушел совсем — хлопка двери не было, да и зачем. Монтегю шел медленно, на всякий случай придерживаясь рукой за полки. Уизли нашелся на втором этаже, за стеллажом с кусачими кружками.  
— Ты не так меня понял, — сказал Грэм.  
Уизли поднял на него взгляд. Казалось, он едва сдерживается — чтобы не врезать или не накричать, или не выставить его ко всем чертям. Грэм не мог понять, зачем он это делает. Он осторожно опустился рядом с ним, устроился так, чтобы не соприкасаться с ним ни плечом, ни ногами.  
— Я думал об этом, много раз. Что бы я делал после школы, — начал он. — Но я не знаю, Уизли. Даже представить не могу. Я тогда понятия не имел, что такое жить своим умом и принимать решения. Если ребята из команды решали прогулять занятия и сбежать в Хогсмид — я шел с ними. Если Флинт говорил, давайте нарядимся в дементоров и напугаем Поттера, — я наряжался. Если ребята с факультета раздавали всем значки в поддержку Диггори — я надевал любые чертовы значки и болел за Диггори, и смеялся над Поттером. Хотя, знаешь, вечно так выпадало, что прогуливали мы пары, которые мне нравились, а задумка с дементорами с самого начала казалась мне идиотской, и болел я тогда за Крама. После школы я ухватился бы за что угодно, лишь бы не пришлось все решать самому. Пьюси летом увлекся идеями Лорда, Блетчли и Боул писали мне об этом весь седьмой курс… А я ничерта тогда не понимал в политике, я и думать-то тогда совсем не умел. Я бы пошел, куда они сказали.  
Монтегю перевел осторожный взгляд на Уизли.  
— Ты можешь считать меня безвольной марионеткой, но…  
Уизли пожал плечами.  
— Я тоже ничерта не знаю, Монтегю. И ничерта не могу один.  
Грэм просто смотрел на него, все еще не решаясь коснуться, хотя Уизли больше и не казался злым или раздраженным.  
— Мне стоит продать это место, да? — Уизли повернулся к нему, взгляд вопросительный. — Монтегю?  
— Ты просто изменился, а...  
— Вот именно, — тут же перебил он. — Какие нахрен приколы, Монтегю? Какие кусачие кружки? — он бросил на соседний стеллаж почти презрительный взгляд. — Четыре месяца прошло, а все, что я сделал — это бестолковый дракон и бесполезный всеклеящий клей.  
Грэм наклонился к нему и крепко сжал плечи, заставляя обратить на себя внимание. Уизли послушно смотрел, на этот раз не пытаясь отвести взгляд.  
— Кто сказал, что магазин не может измениться, как и ты? — наконец сказал Грэм. Поколебался, но все-таки закончил: — Ты льстишь себе, если считаешь, что вредилки прославились из-за вашего прекрасного чувства юмора. Вы с ним были… ты изобретатель, а не клоун. Ты чертов гениальный изобретатель.  
Губы Уизли дрогнули, он смотрел долго и пристально, и словно виновато, как будто снова удерживал себя от чего-то, только теперь это точно был не приступ ярости. Уизли вдруг подался к нему — Грэм почувствовал, что сердце почему-то стучит где-то в горле, а лицо горит. Руки Уизли держали его за плечи, а щекой Грэм ощущал тепло чужой кожи и волос. Грэм высвободил руку, устраивая ее у Уизли на спине. Почему-то тогда, в шкафу, объятие было другим.  
— Ты весь дрожишь, — заметил Уизли. Грэм почувствовал, как внизу живота разливается тепло, когда рука Уизли касается шеи и волос. — Монтегю?  
Грэм чуть повернул голову, утыкаясь приоткрытыми губами Уизли в шею. Тот судорожно выдохнул и замолчал.  
***  
— Самки ирландцев достаточно ревнивы, — сказал Чарли Уизли. — Тебе надо было выбрать шведку или лучше вообще азиатку.  
Грэм бесшумно закрыл за собой дверь мастерской, ни Джордж, ни его брат его не заметили.  
— А люди с моего факультета по-прежнему выбирают женщин, а не самок, — заметил Грэм. — Наверное, мы безнадежно устарели.  
Оба Уизли хмыкнули, но у Джорджа на лице на мгновение мелькнуло смущение, он бросил на Грэма короткий взгляд и снова посмотрел на брата.  
— Мы вот об этой маленькой чертовке, — пояснил Чарли, почесывая холку ногтекрасящему дракону. Тот выгибал шею от удовольствия. — Это девчонка. Вот она и отказывается красить ногти женщинам. Видит в них соперниц. Сам я против ирландцев ничего не имею, — на всякий случай, заверил он, покосившись на Грэма.  
— Я не ирландец, — сказал Грэм. — И это была просто шутка. Кому вообще есть дело до ирландцев?  
Чарли вдруг хмыкнул.  
— В мое время в Хогвартсе учился один парень — на год или два старше меня. Он обожал ирландцев. Говорил, что они его талисман. Постоянно ставил на них в разных спорах. Пока однажды не пролетел.  
— На два года старше тебя? — переспросил Грэм. — Давай угадаю, поставил на ирландцев в том матче за кубок мира, когда они продули Аргентине.  
— Нет, — он покачал головой. — Знаешь, по радио есть этот пятничный хит-парад лучших песен недели?  
Грэм удивленно вскинул брови.  
— В общем, ставки тогда были не совсем обычными, никто не станет ставить деньги на такую глупость, как угадывание песен. Проигравший выполняет собственное обещание, которое он дает заранее. По рассказам, они все дали какую-то простенькую клятву, чтобы нельзя было уклониться. В общем, тот парень поставил на то, что Керли Дьюк займет первое место — у него тогда еще была сольная карьера.  
— И что, он не занял первое место? — спросил Джордж.  
— Погоди-ка, но при чем тут ирландцы? — встрял Грэм. — Его мамаша же играла за шотландскую сборную.  
— В том-то и дело, — кивнул Чарли. — Керли Дьюк занял первое место, но ставил-то тот парень на то, что первое место займет ирландец. Клятву не обмануть.  
— И что же он пообещал?  
— Загадал, что пойдет работать в Министерство. У него было какое-то предложение.  
— Не такой уж и плохой расклад, — заметил Грэм.  
— Он не хотел туда идти. Говорят, он был настоящим богом в чарах. Планировал после Хогвартса перебраться к своей девчонке во Францию и открыть там дело. Не знаю, вышло ли это у него.  
Джордж смотрел задумчиво, словно искренне пытался извлечь из этой истории хоть какую-то мораль. Грэм отстраненно потрепал дракониху по холке. Та извернулась и окатила его пальцы лаком. Грэм отдернул руку, надеясь, что никто не заметил этой маленькой неудачи. Раньше такого не случалось.  
— Что у вас со стеной? — спросил вдруг Чарли, когда взгляд его упал на огромную вмятину рядом с входной дверью.  
— Одно зелье, — отмахнулся Джордж. — Трудно выводимое. Министерство подписало со мной контракт на поставки, но при условии, что с даты подписания состав будет изъят из общественного доступа. Я подумал, будет лучше, если здесь будет как можно меньше его следов.  
— И ты не нашел ничего лучше, чем убрать его вместе с куском стены?  
— Это Перси предложил, — ответил Джордж.  
— Кто бы мог подумать, — Чарли провел по неровному краю вмятины.  
Грэм, подумав, засунул испачканную руку в карман.  
— Так ты поможешь с драконом? — спросил он.  
Чарли отвлекся наконец от разглядывания стены и кивнул.


	3. Глава четырнадцатая, заключительная, в которой воздаются почести павшим

— Эти перья не проверяют орфографию, — Джордж поставил перед Верити коробку белых гусиных перьев, заляпанных кровью. — Они заставляют слова скакать с листка на листок. Сколько мы их уже продали?  
— Какая разница, — она не выглядела виноватой. — Никто в здравом уме не стал бы писать что-то важное перьями из магазина вредилок.  
— Нужно вернуть деньги покупателям, — он покачал головой.  
— Вы же все равно закрываетесь, — флегматично напомнила Верити.  
Джордж ничего не ответил.  
Со стороны улицы вдруг раздался скрежет шин о брусчатку, и они оба удивленно вскинули головы.  
— Не знала, что Рыцарь заезжает в Косой переулок, — растерянно заметила Верити.  
Джордж вышел из-за прилавка. Сквозь мутное стекло входной двери — его не протирали уже, наверное, неделю, — он наблюдал, как по ступенькам растерянно спускается человек. Стоило его ногам коснуться земли, как автобус тотчас же рванул прочь, взметнув на мгновение потрепанную куртку и отросшие русые волосы волшебника.  
— Монтегю, — Джордж выбежал из магазина, но подойти ближе чем на пару шагов не решился. — Ты…  
Он хотел сказать: «Жив», — но решил, что это сейчас будет неуместно.  
— Мы искали тебя, — наконец сказал он. — И аврорат тоже. Они, наверное…  
— Так ты все-таки решил закрыть магазин? — спросил Монтегю, с сомнением рассматривая погасшие вывески.  
Джордж проследил его взгляд.  
— Не навсегда. Решил изменить концепцию. Надеюсь снова открыться в следующем году.  
— Так я уволен?  
Сердце пропустило удар.  
— А ты бы хотел остаться?  
Монтегю пожал плечами.  
— Можно мне войти? — спросил он.  
Джордж посторонился, потом зашел следом. Верити бросила на Монтегю короткий взгляд и снова вернулась к коробкам с вредилками.  
— Где ты был все это время? — спросил Джордж. — Мы искали тебя больше недели, но так и не смогли найти, — он поколебался. — Мы думали, ты умер.  
— Я приземлился на лужайке в парке неподалеку от дома Флинта. У меня почти полностью отщепило ухо. Я вырубился, но где-то через полчаса меня нашли какие-то магглы и отвезли в ближайшую больницу.  
— И ты провалялся там больше недели?  
— Нет, все заняло не больше двух часов. Оставшееся время ушло на то, чтобы сбежать из маггловской психушки. Когда я очнулся, я не сразу понял, где нахожусь, и наболтал кучу всякого про волшебство, так что у меня отобрали все вещи, включая палочку, переодели в смирительную рубашку и посадили под замок.  
— Как ты сбежал?  
— Сова принесла мне приглашение из Хогвартса, а заодно помогла устроить погром. Мне удалось стащить палочку и свою одежду и вызывать Рыцаря прямо во двор больницы.  
Джордж с трудом верил своим ушам.  
— Ты тогда говорил… что аппарация для тебя — что-то вроде самоубийства, — наконец выдавил он.  
Монтегю внимательно посмотрел на него, потом снова отвернулся, отстраненно рассматривая оставшиеся на полках вредилки.  
— Так и есть.  
— То есть ты?..  
— Вроде того. Сначала. Я вдруг подумал, что впереди меня ждет жизнь, наполненная шкафами, лифтами и паническими атаками. Но потом я понял очень важную вещь.  
— Какую?  
Монтегю пододвинул к себе ближайшую пустую коробку и принялся методично сгружать в нее наборы юных ведьм.  
— Закрытый гроб будет еще хуже закрытого шкафа, — наконец ответил он.  
После этого они не разговаривали. Монтегю упаковывал коробки, а Джордж просто смотрел.  
— Монтегю, я не…  
Монтегю обернулся к нему немного озадаченно.  
— Лучше помоги с коробками, — перебил его он.  
Джордж кивнул, поспешно подошел к нему и тоже принялся за работу.  
***  
По слухам, этаж авроров уже почти отремонтировали, но на встречу с отправительницей письма им все равно сказали прийти в бывший отдел международных связей — одна часть зала здесь по-прежнему числилась за авроратом.  
За неделю безуспешных поисков Монтегю Драко уже свыкся с присутствием Поттера, но все же старался всем видом показывать свое осуждение. Однако, стоило ему увидеть нарушительницу порядка, как он на какое-то короткое мгновение забыл о всех своих обидах.  
— Да вы шутите, — выдохнул он, уставившись на девчонку сквозь стекло кабинки.  
— Знаешь ее?  
— Шутишь? Это Гринграсс!  
— Знакомая фамилия, — неуверенно кивнул Поттер.  
Драко недоверчиво покачал головой и вошел внутрь вслед за провожающим их аврором. Виноватой Астория не выглядела.  
— Поскольку на момент совершения преступления подозреваемая все еще была несовершеннолетней, — сказал аврор, — а непосредственный пострадавший не подал и, судя по всему, не подаст в суд, нарушительница получит только наказание в виде общественных работ.  
— Неплохо бы начать с объяснений, — сказал Драко, переводя взгляд с аврора на Асторию. — Начерта ты вообще это сделала?  
— Гной предназначался не тебе, — немного виновато сказала она. — Я и подумать не могла, что Поттер настолько вероломен, чтобы…  
— Гринграсс! — Драко одернул ее.  
— В «Пророке» писали просто ужасные вещи. Нельзя, чтобы такое сходило кому-то… — она поморщилась, — с рук, — она снова покосилась на предплечья Драко, но тут же отвела взгляд, кажется, полностью признавая оплошность.  
— Как можно было поверить этой чуши? — поразился Драко.  
— Знаешь, Малфой, в нее было очень сложно не поверить. Если бы мучеником провозгласили Поттера — тогда я бы засомневалась и предположила, что это очередная реклама бесценного героя…  
— Ну начинается, — Поттер закатил глаза. Наверное, не привык, что в кои-то веки дифирамбы поют не ему.  
— Но поскольку такое писали о тебе…  
Драко подумал, что доля правды в словах Астории есть.  
— И как же тебя накажут? — спросил Поттер.  
— Не надейся, в Азкабан не отправят.  
Поттер смерил ее ледяным взглядом, потом посмотрел на аврора.  
— Семестр взысканий в теплицах, — сказал он.  
— Как-то слабовато для такой выходки, — заметил Поттер.  
— В теплицах с бубонтюберами, — пояснил аврор.  
Поттер выглядел так, будто только что окончательно отказался от идеи вернуться в Хогвартс в этом году.  
— Если у вас нет вопросов или возражений, — сказал аврор, — то вы можете идти. Мистер Поттер? — он отдельно обратился к Поттеру, но тот отрицательно покачал головой, видя, что Драко не пылает жаждой мести.  
Драко в последний раз посмотрел на Асторию. Несмотря на напускное раздражение и враждебность, вид у нее был несчастный. И в ее взгляде тоже было что-то странное, как будто обида. Драко вдруг подумал, что она хотела его защитить. Дурацким способом, по-детски, но защитить.  
Когда Драко встал, на лице ее мелькнуло и тут же пропало сожаление. Он подумал, что, наверное, еще встретится с ней в Хогвартсе — теперь-то они будут одноклассниками.  
— Мистер Малфой, — когда они выходили, его окликнула знакомая уже ведьма — та, с окровавленным пером. — Хорошо, что я вас нашла. Вы не дописали почтовый адрес, и мы не знали, как с вами связаться. Еще бы чуть-чуть, и вас бы вычеркнули из списка.  
Драко удивленно моргнул.  
— О чем вы?  
Но ведьма уже подсунула ему под нос лист записи на аврорские курсы. На двадцатой позиции его почерком значилось его имя. Адрес и правда был неполным: он тогда начал писать адрес Флинта, но, в итоге, написал город и улицу, без дома. Вот только писал он это определенно в другом документе.  
— Но я не… — Драко вовремя замолчал. — Так меня могут взять? — он посмотрел на ведьму.  
— В этом году упрощенные правила приема для тех, кто не доучился только один год. Мы посмотрели ваши результаты СОВ.  
— Ты хочешь стать аврором? — в голосе Поттера звучало недоверие, но недоверие ближе к удивлению, а не разочарованию или презрению.  
— Вы допишете адрес? — нетерпеливо спросила ведьма, протягивая ему обычное перо в этот раз.  
Драко дописал номер дома.  
— Адрес может измениться, я сейчас живу у друзей… — сказал он.  
— Сообщите об этом совой, — сказала она. — Вскоре вы получите письмо о начале занятий.  
Когда ведьма ушла, Поттер хотел что-то сказать, но его опередил Флинт — его голос раздался откуда-то из-за спины и порядком напугал обоих.  
— О чем это тебе говорила Кровавая Мэри?  
— Меня взяли на курсы авроров, — ответил Драко.  
Флинт удивленно моргнул.  
— Ты ведь в курсе, что это такое, правда? — он смотрел как-то странно. — Полгода тренировок, а дальше ты будешь совмещать работу на аврорат и учебу.  
Драко пожал плечами. Вообще-то, он понятия не имел, во что ввязался, но почему-то отказываться от этого уже не хотелось.  
Это был словно шанс.  
— Аврорат? — к ним подошла какая-то грудастая ведьма, очевидно, не из аврората, а из отдела Флинта. — Слышала, всех курсантов целых полгода обучают разным секс-штучкам для работы под прикрытием, ведения допросов и прочего. А потом они сдают экзамен Главному аврору лично, — и она заговорщически добавила: — И не только девушек.  
Флинт хмыкнул, но никак не стал комментировать. Брови Поттера поползли вверх.  
— Где все? — спросил у нее Флинт. — Ищу Уизли уже минут тридцать.  
— Все в вестибюле, — она пожала плечами. — Ты что, не видел? Там снова та девчонка, которая в тот раз украла нашу кофе-машину.  
— Грейнджер?!  
— Гермиона? — не поверил Поттер.  
— Вот только в этот раз ничего у нее не выйдет, — ведьма сложила на груди руки и злорадно улыбнулась.  
Когда они вышли в вестибюль, толпа уже рассосалась. Осталась только взлохмаченная Грейнджер, Перси Уизли с на редкость самодовольным выражением лица, да парочка особенно преданных поклонников кофе.  
Вместо стола там теперь стоял большой мраморный параллелепипед.  
— Лишняя запчасть от мемориала на первом этаже, — пояснил Флинт.  
Внизу поставили что-то вроде мемориальной доски для работников министерства, погибших на войне смертью героев — чести оказаться увековеченными на мраморном постаменте удостоились очень немногие.  
Из-под дна машины едва заметно выглядывала какая-то зеленая клейкая штуковина, которую Грейнджер пыталась разрезать заклинанием. На полу рядом с тумбой стоял пузырек с каким-то растворителем и валялась пара флаконов от зелий.  
— Смотри не повреди машину, — сказал Уизли.  
Грейнджер бросила на него полный раздражения взгляд.  
— Гермиона, что ты делаешь? — спросил Поттер.  
— Они стащили эту машину с четвертого этажа! — с возмущением сказала она.  
— Не стащили, а разгадали ваши плохонькие чары и забрали себе честно заработанный трофей, — покачал головой Уизли. — Пытайся сколько хочешь, Грейнджер. Ты сможешь унести ее только со всей тумбой. А вот это как раз будет жульничеством.  
Грейнджер наконец выпрямилась и сердито отбросила с лица мешающие пряди волос.  
— Я все равно разгадаю эти чары, — сказала она.  
— Еще посмотрим, — Уизли улыбнулся.  
Грейнджер взмахом палочки вернула на место составленный на пол поднос с чашками и испарила полупустые пузырьки.  
— Посмотрим, — задиристо сказала она и направилась к лифтам.  
— Что ты сделал? — спросил Флинт, когда она ушла. На лице его играла улыбка.  
Уизли загадочно пожал плечами и вдруг снова взмахнул палочкой. На тумбе стали появляться золотистые буквы.  
— Последний штрих, — сказал он, как-то быстро и неловко моргая.  
Драко вдруг заметил, что выражение лица Флинта изменилось, стало серьезным, а его рука осторожно сжала плечо Уизли.

_Мемориал имени Чарльза К. Дженкинса,_  
трудившегося на благо Министерства Магии   
и вероломно и бесчестно убитого в его же стенах.  
11.12.1967 – 12.09.1997 

Конец 


End file.
